Harry Potter y el Maestro del tiempo
by Andianco
Summary: Mal título. 2009. Durante una redada Harry se encuentra a Draco Malfoy en muy mal estado. Sin mejores opciones Harry termina haciéndose cargo de él sin saber si algún día se recuperará, mientras al mismo tiempo, una extraña habilidad que Draco había mantenido oculta comienza a manifestarse.
1. Capítulo 1

Después de leer montones de fics se me ocurrió está historia, espero la disfruten y gracias por la inspiración.

Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowlin, pero esta historia es mia.

 ** **Advertencias:**** referencia a violencia y abuso en más de un capítulo. Nada muy explícito, pero han sido advertidos.

 ** **Otra cosa:**** ignoren el epilogo.

* * *

 ** **Capítulo I****

5 de junio de 2009

Eran casi las 11 de la mañana cuando los aurores entraron a la casa, si es que podía llamarsela así. La verdad era que aquella cosa apenas parecía sostenerse en pie y era obvio por el polvo y la basura que nadie había estado en ella desde hacía años. Fuera como fuese, tenían trabajo que hacer así que se dividieron en parejas y comenzaron el registro.

Dos horas más tarde, para la sorpresa de nadie y la irritación de todos, habían encontrado absolutamente nada. La casa estaba completamente vacía y era obvio que Antony Deagle no estaba ahí y la información había sido falsa. O peor _ _,__ pensó Harry, una broma.

Suspiró.

-¡Muy bien, el registró terminó! ¡Los espero a todos abajo! -Canceló el hechizo de amplificación y respiró alividado. Al menos una cosa había salido bien, la casa seguía en pie luego de la búsqueda y tampoco se había derrumbado con el anuncio.

Harry se dio la vuelta para bajar las escaleras y entonces se detuvo. Le había parecido escuchar un ruido, como de algo pesado cayendo al suelo así que miró alrededor y esperó, pero no hubo nada.

Diciendo el hechizo en su mente prendió la punta de su varita e iluminó de nuevo la habitación. El piso estaba lleno de basura, pero no había nada que pudiera caer, menos hacer esa clase de ruido.

Apagó la luz y esperó de nuevo. Entonces lo escuchó de otra vez, justo a detrás de la pared a su lanzó un hechizo desilucionador a si mismo y esperó un poco más, pero no hubo nada. Entonces comenzó a registrar de nuevo la habitación; sin embargo, algunos hechizos más tarde era claro que no había puertas secretas y lo único que había hallado era un agujero del tamaño de una moneda que no había notado la vez anterior.

Suspirando de nuevo, esta vez ante lo ridículo de lo que iba a hacer, uso de nuevo el hechizo lumos y apunto al interior del agujero seguro de que lo único que iba a encontrar sería una rata o el otro lado de la pared.

Harry sintió como si de pronto le hubieran vaciado un cubo de hielo encima. Había un cuarto diminuto al otro lado y dentro de ese lugar tan pequeño había un cuerpo, delgado y demacrado, pero un cuerpo que apenas cabía en ese lugar al fin y al cabo.

Harry parpadeó y miró por el agujero nuevamente.

Sí, el cuerpo aún seguía ahí y realmente se veía tan mal como lo había visto la primera vez. Respiró hondo y comenzó a examinarlo más lentamente. El muchacho, o al menos eso le parecía, estaba apenas vestido con andrajos y su piel estaba cubierta por llo que parecían ser cicatrices, moretones y manchas que esperaba que no fueran de sangre. Movió su varita y apuntó hacia la cara para tratar de verla, pero estaba cubierta por su cabello que si bien estaba sucio y revuelto parecía tener un color claro, aunque Harry no podía adivinar exactamente cual. Luego apuntó a su pecho y respiró aliviado, al menos el muchacho estaba vivo.

Harry se alejó de la pared y levantó su varita solo para volvera a bajar un segundo más tarde. No podía lanzar cualquier hechizo sin arriesgarse a herir al otro hombre y no podía recordar ninguno que le sirviera para esa situación. La forma muggle tendría que ser entonces.

Recorrió el ático hasta que encontró una varilla metálica y entonces comenzó a trabajar.

Para cuando había logrado hacer un hoyo de tamaño decente el ruido había atraído al resto del equipo que ahora esperaba para rescatar al muchacho. Finalmente cayó la última pieza de madera y uno de los aurores con más experiencia entró primero.

-¡Esto es horrible! -Exclamó- ¡Por cierto, todo esta libre!

Otro auror que sabía algo de magia curativa entró detrás de él.

-¡Qué diablos...! -Dijo después de lanzar un hechizo de diagnóstico. El muchacho estaba terriblemente desnutrido, como si no hubiera comido una comida decente en meses. -¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes escucharme?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿No está muerto o sí? -Preguntó un novato que no llevaba más de tres meses en el departamento.

-¡No digas tonterías! -Exclamó Harry molesto apartándolo de la entrada para acercarse él también.- ¿Comó está?

-No responde jefe, tal vez esté inconsciente. -Dijo el primer hombre antes de tomar cabello del muchacho y apartarlo de su cara.

Para sorpresa de todods el muchacho estaba despierto, pero no parecía haber notado que había alguien más ahí. De hecho, de no ser por el suave subir y bajar de su pecho muy bien habría podido pasar por un cadaver.

Harry cerró y abrió los ojos de nuevo para asegurarse de que no estaba imaginando cosas, pero ahí estaba...

-Malfoy... -dijo sin darse cuenta mientras miraba lo que quedaba de su archienemigo escolar.

-¿Lo conoce? -preguntó uno de los hombres sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, estabamos en el mismo año en Hogwarts, pero no había oído de él en años. -Respondió Harry como en un trance.- Nadie había oído de él... -Cerró los ojos y recordó. Hacía poco que algunos de los de su generación habían comenzado a organizar una reunión de exalumnos, pero nadie había podido contactar a Draco Malfoy, ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos, y ahora él sabía por qué.

 ** **-o-O-o-****

Las siguientes horas pasaron como en un torbellino hasta que de pronto Harry se encontró de vuelta en casa con Malfoy a su cargo sin recordar exactamente como había sucedido.

-Bienvenido a Grimauld Place. -Le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, pero Malfoy no respondió.

Harry frunció el ceño y respiró hondo. ¿Qué clase de...? Era cierto que él y Malfoy nunca se habían llevado bien mientras estaban en Hogwarts, pero aquello... aquello era demasiado. ¿¡Quién era capaz de hacer algo así!?

Sintiendose extremadamente molesto, Harry caminó hacia la sala con la esperanza de relajarse un rato cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no lo seguía. Entonces tomó aire para calmarse y volvió al pasillo.

-Sígueme. -Le ordenó, no por que estuviera molesto, si no por que el rubio parecía ser incapaz de hacer algo a menos que se le ordenara.

¿Qué clase de...? Pensó nuevamente. Luego respiró hondo y tomó a Malfoy de la mano para guiarlo hasta la sala y sentarlo en un sillón

-Se que nunca nos llevamos bien en Hogwarts, pero no te preocupes. Vamos a atrapar al maldito que hizo esto. -Le dijo sosteniendo su mano.- Por ahora vas a quedarte conmigo y luego... luego veremos que hacer. ¿Está bien?

-Potter, buenos días. Hace días que no lo veo en la oficina. ¿Ha estado enfermo?

Harry volteó a ver al hombre que lo saludaba y le respondió cordialmente. Luego siguió su camino cuidando de no soltar la mano de Malfoy.

Habían pasado una semana y Harry no había vuelto a la oficina desde entonces. Si bien el resto del equipo había continuado con las investigaciones, Harry había pasado los últimos días cuidando de Malfoy en casa.

-¡Jefe Potter! -Escuchó que lo llamaba un hombre desde el ascensor.- Bienvenido. Es en el cuarto piso.

-Gracias Cresswell -Respondió Harry mientras caminaba hacia él.- ¿Alguna noticia interesante?

-Bueno, aún no lo hemos encontrado, pero no te preocupes, hallaremos al maldito. - Dijo mientras miraba a Malfoy. Era cierto que la familia Malfoy habían sido fervientes admiradores de Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado por años, pero eso no justificaba que... Suspiró. ¿Por que clase de cosas habría pasado ese muchacho para dejarlo en ese estado?- ¿Por qué la capucha? -Preguntó finalmente tratando de cambiar a temas más agradables. Malfoy estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por una capa negra que cubría su cuerpo y una capucha que ocultaba su cara.

-No me pareció justo que la gente lo viera así. -Dijo Harry con voz seca.- Lo último que necesita es que se burlen de él.

-Tienes razón. ¿Alguna novedad?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No come solo, no habla, solo hace lo que se le ordena. Si no respirará uno muy bien podría pensar que de verdad es un muñeco. -Dijo Harry lamentandose.

En ese momento se detuvo el elevador y los tres hombres salieron de él. De inmediato Cresswell guió a Harry y a Malfoy a una puerta y les indicó que pasaran.

-Les avisaré que llegaron.

-Gracias. -Respondió Harry. Luego guió a Malfoy hasta una silla. -No se si me estés escuchando, pero... Hoy venimos a que hagan más exámenes. Tú sabes, para poder... bueno, ver como van tus heridas y para que castiguen quien te hizo esto. -Dijo finalmente aunque sin saber que más decir.

Malfoy... solían pelear y discutir todo el tiempo y ahora estaba... tan quieto... tan inmóvil como si no estuviera ahí. Harry apretó los puños al verlo sentado en aquella silla, quieto como si fuese un objeto. De repente lo invadió la ira y sintió el deseo de aplicar la maldición Cruciatus un millón de veces al responsable de eso.

-¿Señor Potter? -Dijo una voz de pronto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Harry miró hacia la puerta y se encontró con una mujer que los miraba con curiosidad.

-Sí. ¿Puedo ayudarla?

-Buenos días. Vengo a examinar al Sr. Malfoy.

-Sí adelante.

La examinadora se acercó a la silla y Harry le quitó la capucha a Malfoy.

-Sr. Malfoy, mi nombre es Ayleen Westbrook y voy examinarlo. -Se presentó como hacía rutinariamente. Luego volteó a ver a Harry.- Solo voy a examinar como están sus heridas y a tomar notas para el ministerio. También le daré los resultados de los estudios.

-Está bien. -Respondió Harry. No se sentía muy a gusto con ello, pero sabía que era necesario.

Lo primero que notó fue que estaba en un cuarto con paredes de color blanco. Luego escuchó voces hablando. Una de ellas era extraña, pero la otra le parecía conocida.

-Malfoy, levanta tu mano. -Dijo la voz y Draco obedeció. Aquella voz le parecía tan conocida...

...

-Sí, para proteger la herida. -Respondió la misma voz. Dracó sintió entonces como le quitaban algo de la mano. Con gran esfuerzo miró hacia abajo y observó unas manos quitando una venda de su muñeca. Quien quiera que fuese siguió sosteniendo su mano mientras otras la examinaban. Luego, volvieron a ponerle la venda.

-¿Sería todo? -Preguntó la voz mientras las manos terminaban de ponerle la venda. Hizo nuevamente un esfuerzo y recorrió con la mirada el brazo hasta llegar a los hombros y luego a la cabeza que miraba hacia el otro lado.

...

-Sí, no hay problema. -Respondió la voz a una pregunta que Draco no fue capaz de entender. Luego, volteó a verlo y como si despertara de un sueño Draco supo por que le parecía tan conocida. -Malfoy. - Dijo Harry.- Voy a hablar con la examinadora, vuelvo en un momento.

Lentamente, Draco sintió como Harry comenzaba a soltar su mano...

Harry miró hacia atrás sorprendido al sentir que Malfoy apretaba su mano. En un primer minuto no sabía que hacer. ¿Acaso de lo imaginaba o Draco Malfoy había apretado su mano? Dio un pequeño jalón, pero Malfoy no so soltó.

\- Está bien, no voy a irme. -Le dijo.- Solo voy a hablar con ella aquí en la puerta. Malfoy no respondió, pero Harry sintió que dejaba de apretar su mano y supuso que estaba de acuerdo.

Pensaba primero salir del cuarto, pero luego lo pensó mejor y decidió hablar con la examinadora en un rincón del lugar donde Malfoy pudiera verlos.

-Sr. Potter. ¿Sabe que es lo que va suceder con él? Según tengo entendido él no tiene familia, ¿o si?

-No. Sus padres murieron hace años por lo que se.

-¿Amigos cercanos?

-No que yo sepa. Nadie había sabido de él en años. -Harry frunció el ceño y la examinadora hizo lo mismo.- Pero no creo que dejarlo aquí sea la respuesta. -Añadió luego de un minuto.

-¿Entonces que es lo que sugiere?

Harry suspiró. ¿Qué iba a pasar con él? No tenía casa, no tenía familia y ya que no sabía como había llegado a ahí, tampoco se sentía seguro de dejarlo con un mero conocido. ¿Qué debían hacer con él?

-Podría quedarse conmigo. -Dijo Harry de pronto tomándose incluso a él por sorpresa. ¿Por qué diablos había dicho eso? Malfoy y él nunca se habían llevado bien. Ok, habían dejado de odiarse después de la guerra, pero...

Volteó a ver al muchacho sentado en la silla y sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Dejarlo ahí abandonado e irse sin siquiera mirar atrás solo por una pelea de escolares? Ciertamente no era su estilo. Por otro lado, estaba seguro de que de estar en sus cinco sentidos él sería la última persona en la tierra a la que Malfoy querría ver. Pero ese es el problema pensó Harry de estar en sus cinco sentidos no estaríamos aquí. Además... Malfoy había apretado su mano, ¿no era cierto? Había apretado su mano para evitar que se fuera. Tal vez... tal vez después de todo lo que había pasado Malfoy estaba desesperado por aferrarse a algo conocido, y si así era...

-Sí, creo que esa es la mejor opción. -Añadió Harry.- No nos llevábamos del todo bien en la escuela, pero creo que le haría mejor estar con alguien que conoce.

-¿Está consciente de que podría nunca recuperarse? -Le preguntó la bruja mirándolo curiosidad.

-Lo se. Pero creo que hay más posibilidades si está con alguien a quien realmente le importe en lugar de un sanatorio. -Respondió Harry. No sabía por que, pero cada vez se sentía más seguro de que aquella era la respuesta correcta.

-Muy bien. ¿Está seguro de su decisión?

-Sí, así es.

Un par de horas más tarde Harry caminaba por el recibidor hacia la salida del Ministerio. Después de hablar con la examinadora está había insistido en llevarlo a terminar el papeleo legal. Fue así como dos horas más tarde, Harry salía ministerio habiéndose convertido en el guardian de Draco Malfoy.

...Una capucha cubría sus ojos y apenas podía ver el piso por donde avanzaba. Fue lo primero que vio cuando comenzaba a desvanecerse la niebla. Luego se dio cuenta que alguien le tomaba la mano. Entonces escuchó la voz de Harry y la niebla se desvaneció por completo.

-...todo bien. Ahora vamos de regreso a casa.

Como por impulso Draco apretó su mano y como para responderle, Harry hizo lo mismo. De pronto Harry se detuvo y Draco también se detuvo.

-... -Draco escuchó que alguien hablaba pero no era capaz de entender lo que decía.

-No, va a venir a casa conmigo. -Respondió Harry.- Creo que va a estar mucho mejor con alguien que lo conoce que en un sanatorio.

-... -La voz parecía molesta.

-Eso no es verdad. -Respondió Harry. Parecía molesto.

...

Draco escuchó que hablaban, pero no podía entender lo que decían. Todo le parecía borroso... todo, excepto Harry. Parecían estar peleando, pero de nuevo no podía entender por que. Hizo un esfuerzo y trató de concentrarse en lo que decían.

-...Malfoy...después de lo que hicieron... tiene lo que se merece... -Escuchó que decía un hombre y después todo se volvió negro.

 ** **-o-O-o-****

Harry se sentía tan molesto cuando llegó a casa que aún tenía deseos de golpear a aquel hombre. Era verdad que los Malfoy habían apoyado a Voldemort por años, pero no por eso Malfoy se merecía que le hubiera pasado eso. ¿Cómo podía si quiera sugerirlo?

Y por si no fuera poco Harry estaba seguro de que Malfoy había reaccionado. En el hospital había estado apretando su mano durante la examinación. Luego había vuelto a hacerlo cuando salían del Ministerio, después de que Harry le dijera que iba a vivir con él. Y luego... luego ese idiota había arruinado todo. Ese hombre y sus estúpidas ideas de que Malfoy se merecía aquello solo por haber crecido en una familia que apoyaba a Voldemort. Después de haber dicho eso Harry había sentido como la fuerza en la mano de Malfoy desaparecía y como el chico volvía a convertirse en un muñeco. ¡ESE MALDITO IDIOTA! Tal vez debía haberlo golpeado después de todo.

Dio un resoplido y se encaminó a la sala. Una vez ahí sentó a Malfoy en un sillón y lo miró. De ahora en adelante era responsable de él. De nuevo no entendía como había llegado a aquello, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una voz dentro que le indicaba que aquello era lo correcto.

Suspiró. Tomó la manos de Malfoy entre las suyas y se agachó para que pudiera verlo.

-Se que nos odiábamos en la escuela y que probablemente soy la última persona en el mundo a la que quieres ver, pero... -Otro suspiro.- No voy a dejar que te hagan daño, ni que te insulten. Después de todo vamos a vivir juntos, probablemente por un largo tiempo hasta que te recuperes -si es que lo haces- así que no tendría sentido seguirnos peleando. Además... -Suspiró de nuevo. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo?- Lo que quiero decir es que... pase lo que pase voy a estar contigo así que puedes confiar en mi. Y no escuches a esos idiotas. No saben lo que dicen. -Añadió recordando una vez más al idiota que lo había arruinado todo.

* * *

 **¿Qué les parece hasta ahora?**


	2. Capítulo 2

****Hola a todos, y muchas gracias por los comentarios.****

 ** **Batalle un poco para escribirlo, pero aqui les traigo el segundo capítulo. No hay mucha acción, pero espero se rian un poco.****

 ** **Por cierto, si algo les parece extraño o sacado de la manga, no se preocupen, todo se irá explicando conforme avance la historia.****

* * *

 ** **Capítulo II****

Después del fiasco del ministerio, tuvo que pasar casi otra semana antes de que Draco (Harry se había hecho el propósito de llamarlo por su nombre) reaccionara de nuevo. En aquella ocasión, era casi la hora del almuerzo y Harry estaba llevando a Draco al comedor cuando de pronto sintió que el muchacho le apretaba la mano. Instintivamente Harry le devolvió el gesto y de inmediato sintió como el rubio parecía relajarse un poco. Desafortunadamente Harry debió soltarlo para servir el almuerzo y fue como si Draco se hubiera ido de nuevo.

Aquello fue toda un decepción para Harry, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. El sanador de mentes le había dicho que era cuestión de tiempo para que Draco reaccionara y no convenía forzarlo. Al final del día, sin embargo, Harry aún se sentía un tanto frustrado. Había pasado todo el día tomando su mano, pero el muchacho no parecía haberse dado cuenta. No es que tuviera que hacerlo. Después de todo (y Harry lo sabía) era casi un milagro que hubiera reaccionado tan pronto. Finalmente, un tanto molesto por la situación, Harry había decido sentarse a ver la televisión en la sala de estar mientras Draco estaba sentado a su lado.

Harry suspiró y se levantó para tomar el control que había dejado en la mesa de centro. Entonces escuchó un ruido sordo y al voltear hacia atrás se encontró con que Draco parecía haberse ido de lado como si alguien lo hubiese empujado. Aquello parecía extraño, Draco era incapaz de moverse a menos que se le ordenara y no había nadie más en la habitación.

Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó para levantarlo y sentarlo en su lugar. Luego se sentó de nuevo y casi de inmediato volvió a sentir el peso del muchacho en su lado derecho. Volteó y Draco parecía haberse caído de nuevo. Comenzaba a irritarse por ello cuando de pronto sintió algo sobre su mano y se dio cuenta de que la mano del rubio estaba sobre la suya. Miró al muchacho y volvió a mirar su mano. ¿Acaso Draco había hecho eso?

Harry tomó su mano como para comprobar si no estaba alucinando y a los pocos segundos sintió como Draco apretaba su mano. Aquello... aquello era tan increíble que Harry habría dado saltos de alegría de no haber tenido al chico encima. ¡Draco Malfoy no solo había apretado su mano, si no que además lo había buscado! Harry no podía estar más feliz en ese momento.

Al final, ambos habían pasado el resto de la tarde sentados en el sillón. Draco había terminado recargandose en Harry y no había vuelto a soltar su mano. Harry por su lado había estado tan contento que apenas se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo. Eran las doce y media cuando se encontró cabeceando en el sillón y decidió que era hora de ir a dormir.

Intentó levantarse aún medio adormilado, cuando sintió a Draco y se dió cuenta de que tenía un problema. Hasta entonces él y Draco habían estado durmiendo en habitaciones separadas, pero... Suspiró recordando lo del almuerzo. Si dejaba a Draco en su cuarto probablemente volvería a encerrarse en su mente y Harry no tenía idea de cuando volvería a reaccionar después de eso. Suspiró de nuevo. No podía arriesgarse, ¿o sí?

Debatió consigo mismo durante algunos minutos y luego se dirigió a su habitación sin soltar la mano del muchacho.

-Muy bien, hoy vas a dormir conmigo. -Le anunció a Draco después de sentarlo en la cama.- Quédate aquí y yo voy a cambiarme, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a irme, solo voy a prepararme para ir a la cama. ¿Está bien? -Añadió. Tal vez si le aseguraba que no pensaba irse, Draco se quedaría con él en lugar de volver a encerrarse en su mente. Volteó a ver al muchacho como esperando una respuesta. Luego al darse cuenta de que no iba a recibir ninguna, le sonrió, y le apretó una vez más la mano antes de soltarlo.

Harry comenzó a desvestirse cuando de pronto recordó que no había traído la pijama que Draco había estado usando. Le daba algo de miedo que si se iba de la vista del muchacho este volvería a irse así que decidió que le prestaría algo de su ropa para dormir esa noche.

-¿¡Qué...!? -Exclamó Harry al darse la vuelta para darle una pantalonera y una playera. Draco estaba parado frente a la cama completamente desnudo.

Por un momento Harry no supo que hacer. Luego, recordando por que ambos estaban ahí, dio otro suspiro y se acercó al muchacho. Definitivamente alguien lo había usado para divertirse, a Harry no le quedaba ninguna duda.

-No es necesario que hagas eso. Es decir, de todos modos iba a decirte que te desvistieras, pero no completamente, solo para cambiarte de ropa. No me refiero a... bueno, tu sabes. Y no me refiero a que no seas... pero tu sabes... Así que simplemente estaba pensando, bueno tu sabes y que entonces... -¿¡Qué diablos estaba diciendo!? Por alguna razón siempre decía tonterías cuando se trataba de tocar el tema de Draco.- Lo que quiero decir es que no vamos a hacer eso hoy. Simplemente pensé que tal vez te sentirías más cómodo durmiendo con alguien que durmiendo solo. Ahora vamos a vestirte.

Harry miró al rubio y por un momento le pareció que Draco se veía confundido. No le extrañaba; ni siquiera él mismo podía terminar de entender todas las tonterías que le había dicho. Finalmente le dió la ropa a Draco y le dijo que se vistiera. El muchacho no hizo nada y ahora era Harry quien se sentía confundido. Entonces dijo algunas cosas más para tratar de convencerlo, pero luego de un rato de decir más tonterías, Harry decidió que era suficiente. Tomó entonces una playera y se la puso encima a modo de camisón ya que Draco no parecía tener intenciones de moverse.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó con Draco prácticamente pegado a él. Aún dormía así que decidió levantarse a preparar el desayuno sin molestarlo. Intentó soltar las manos del chico que se sujetaban a su playera, pero le fue imposible. Draco parecía aferrarse a él con toda la fuerza que podía. Suspiró y decidió que tal vez el desayuno podría esperar un poco.

 ** **-o-O-o-****

Las siguientes semanas pasaron rápidamente y sin grandes cambios. Lo único destacable era que Draco parecía estar cada vez más consciente. Al principio era solo cuando Harry le tomaba la mano, o estaba en contacto con él de alguna forma. Poco a poco, sin embargo, los periodos de consciencia sin que Harry lo tocara se fueron alargando. Así un mes después de su llegada a Grimmauld Place, Draco parecía estar consciente casi todo el tiempo. Si bien no hablaba, no se encerraba ya con tanta frecuencia en su mente e incluso podía realizar algunas actividades sencillas.

Fue así, como al terminar el mes Harry decidió dejarlo solo para ir a la oficina. Le dio instrucciones de quedarse en la sala y le dejó un vaso con agua en cocina por si tenía sed. No pensaba irse por más de un par de horas así que probablemente estaría bien.

O eso pensaba.

Harry volvió a casa hacia las cinco de la tarde con algo de comida ya preparada. Fue a la cocina para dejarla antes de buscar a Draco y se encontró con el chico frente al fregadero. Su mano estaba sangrando mientras sostenía lo que parecían ser pedazos de un vaso de cristal.

Rápidamente, Harry dejo la comida en la mesa y fue hacia él. Le quitó los pedazos de vidrio de la mano y recogió los del piso. Luego le lavó la mano y recito un hechizo para cerrar las heridas. Después suspiró. Definitivamente Draco no estaba listo para quedarse solo, aunque fuera por tres horas.

Después del incidente Harry se vio obligado a considerar sus opciones y se dio cuenta de una cosa: ser auror y tratar de encargarse de alguien a tiempo completo no era una buena combinación. Al principio, durante la investigación, decidió usar la excusa de estar cuidando a un testigo para pasar tanto tiempo en casa como fuera posible. Luego decidió pedir vacaciones y al final... Al final no encontró más opción que renunciar ya que Draco solamente parecía estar consciente cuando estaba con él.

 ** **-o-O-o-****

-¡Harry, querido! ¿Está todo bien? -Se escuchó que decía la voz de la señora Weasley desde el comedor.

En ese momento Harry se encontraba intentando hacer que Draco comiera. No es que no lo hiciera, pero el hacer que lo hicera solo era aún un problema. Hasta ahora Harry había logrado que comiera con la cuchara, aún cuando la mitad de la comida terminara en la mesa.

-Harry... ¡Lo siento, no sabia que estabas con alguien!- Exclamó la señora Weasley enormemente sorprendida al entrar a la cocina y ver a Draco.

-¡Señora Weasley! -Exclamó Harry casi al mismo tiempo mientras se levantaba de un salto. Luego, como recordando algo volteó a ver a Draco. El muchacho parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.- Espere un momento... ahora se lo explico...

Un rato más tarde la señora Weasley se encontraba sentada en un sillón de la sala sin saber que decir. Si bien tenía a Draco enfrente, aún no terminaba de digerir todo lo que Harry le había contado.

-Entonces... -Comenzó de nuevo, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. - Es que no puedo creerlo. -Dijo finalmente y volvió a mirar al muchacho recargado en el sillón. Ahora tenía puestas unas cosas redondas sobre las orejas y tenía los ojos cerrados.- ¿Para que es esa cosa en su cabeza? -Preguntó dándose por vencida.

-Se llaman audifonos. A veces vienen algunos aurores a preguntarme cosas para sus casos o perdirme consejo, y por alguna razón Draco parece ponerse nervioso frente a otras personas. Hace un par de semanas descubrí por casualidad que lo ayudaban a relajarse. Solo necesito poner algo de música aquí -Dijo señalando lo que a la señora Weasley le parecio una pequeña caja azul.- y él, bueno, supongo que es por que es como si olvidará que hay alguien aquí o algo así.

-Ya veo. -Respondió la señora Weasley con gesto de preocupación. ¿Qué le habían hecho a ese pobre chico?- No has ido a la casa en semanas y luego Arthur me dijo que no te había visto en la oficina y me preocupe. -Le dijo a Harry recordando de pronto por que estaba ahí.

-Sí, bueno... es que no puedo dejarlo solo. Lo intente una vez y cuando regresé había roto un vaso y tenía aún los vidrios en la mano. Luego pensé en contratar a alguien, pero es como si lo hubieran petrificado cuando no estoy con él. Además, me pone nervioso dejarlo con algún extraño. -Explicó Harry frunciendo el ceño.- Supongo que en realidad no se que hacer.

-¿Y estás seguro de que en verdad está ahí?

-Sí. Por ejemplo, si intento soltar su mano... -Dijo Harry mientras hacía lo que estaba diciendo. Luego intentó levantarla de donde estaba y de inmediato pudo sentir como Draco le apretaba la mano. A continuación la levantó y la movió un poco. Entonces la señora Weasley observó con sorpresa como Draco no parecía querer soltarla.- Lo ve. Además, hay otras cosas.

-Ya veo. ¿Y que piensas hacer con el trabajo?

-Bueno, todavía tengo un par de semanas de vacaciones, pero supongo que lo mejor será renunciar. Tengo dinero en Gringots para un tiempo y además todo el trabajo en la oficina sería imposible encargarme de él, así que básicamente no encuentro más opciones.- Confesó Harry finalmente mientras recargaba a Draco en su hombro y le pasaba un brazo por la espalda.

-Amo... -Escucharon que decía una voz monótona al mismo tiempo que Harry sintió que Draco apretaba su mano.

De inmediato Harry y la señora Weasley voltearon a ver a Draco. Luego, se miraron entre si incrédulos. De no ser por que Draco estaba recargado en él, Harry probablemente hubiera dado saltos de alegría.

De acuerdo, no era la primera palabra que alguien esperara escuchar, ¡pero Draco había hablado!

Volteó a ver una vez más al muchacho a su lado y luego de vuelta a la señora Weasley. Ella parecía compartir su emoción.

-Su... supongo que eso es una buena noticia. -Anunció la señora Weasley.- ¡Oh vaya! Parece que tenías razón.

Harry no sabía que decir, así que simplemente apretó los hombros del rubio y lo acercó más hacia él. De verdad había hablado.

-Supongo que lo más importante es su recuperación, -Dijo de pronto la señora Weasley.- ¿por qué no piensas que hacer estas dos semanas? Luego, si tienes que salir yo puedo venir a cuidarlo. Seguramente será más fácil para él si está con alguien conocido.

-Realmente no quisiera molestarla. -Se apresuró a decir Harry en parte por que le daba algo de pena y en parte por que recordaba todo lo que Draco solía decir de su familia.

-No es molestia cariño, eres prácticamente de la familia, ¿recuerdas? Además, lo más importante es su recuperación. Cualquier tontería del pasado no tiene importancia. -Respondió la señora Weasley con dulzura y Harry no supo que decir.

 ** **-o-O-o-****

Los siguientes meses pasaron con rápidez. Harry solo había vuelto a la oficina a entregar su renuncia y después había pasado las semanas siguientes en casa pensando que hacer. Al final, había, de alguna manera, terminado como una especie de consultor/detective privado que ayudaba a los aurores de vez en cuando.

Durante este tiempo Draco siguió mejorando. Si bien los cambios no eran expectaculares, tanto Molly, como Harry estaban seguros de que iba por buen camino. En primer lugar parecía que Draco estaba cada vez más consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Con frecuencia solía encerrarse en su mente -o irse, como Harry lo llamaba- cada vez que se quedaba con Molly, pero regresaba en cuando escuchaba la voz de Harry. Incluso hablaba de vez en cuando, si se sentía especialmente feliz (como cuando Harry había estado ausente por varios días) o estresado. El único problema que Harry encontraba en esto es que su vocabulario contenía una sola palabra y "amo" era la última manera en que él quería ser llamado. Había intendado hacer que lo llamara Harry, pero no parecía haber resultado, así que al final y después de consultarlo con la señora Weasley y el sanador, se había dado por vencido. Después de todo, según le había dicho el sanador, su vocabulario cambiaría conforme pasara el tiempo.

Otro de los cambios que habían sucedido era la forma en la que Draco parecía apegarse a Harry. Si el moreno estaba fuera de casa por más de un día, Draco solía pegarse a él tan pronto estuviera de vuelta. En esas ocasiones no era solo tomarle la mano, si no que el muchacho se apoderaba de su brazo, para bien o para mal, por el resto del día. La señora Weasley no podía más que sonreír al ver aquello y se iba riendo, sin olvidar desde luego dejar algo de comida en la estufa para más tarde.

Lo peor de todo era por las noches. De alguna forma y con el paso del tiempo, Draco había adquirido el habito de dormir desnudo. Harry había intentado hacer que durmiera con pijama, pero esto parecia incomodar al chico. Además en cuanto se volteaba Draco volvía a quitarse la ropa y había que empezar otra vez. Estaba seguro de que aquel maldito lo había usado para divertirse pero aquello era ridículo.

Draco parecía pegarse aún más a Harry durante las noches o las mañanas. El moreno solía despertarse a media noche solo para encontrarse con Draco pegado a él y en las mañanas si se quedaba acostado un rato no le era extraño sentir de repente que el muchacho se pegaba al costado de su pecho y lo abrazaba. Si bien sabía que Draco probablemente buscaba solo algo de seguridad, todo esto le resultaba bastante incomodo. No era precisamente por que Draco fuera un hombre, o por que durmiera desnudo, o por que lo abrazara en la cama... De hecho sí, pero no por que le desagradara, si no todo lo contrario. No sabía desde cuando, pero poco a poco había comenzado a sentirse atraído por el muchacho.

Finalmente no tuvo otra opción más que pedir consejo al sanador que llevaba su caso. Lo primero que este le explicó es que probablemente lo hacía más por condicionamiento que por que estuviera consciente de sus acciones. Luego, le sugirió a Harry que si aquello le molestaba demasiado siempre podían dormir en camas separadas. Para Harry aquello no era una opción así que buscó una segunda opinión y llamó a la señora Weasley.

Molly Weasley esuchó con atención el relato de su hijo adoptivo con una sonrisa. Luego simplemente sugirió una sabana para cubrir a Draco. Después de todo no tenía caso molestar al chico solo por sus preferencias al dormir. A Harry le pareció una excelente idea y la puso en práctica de inmediato.

El consejo funcionó, los primeros días. Luego, la sabana comenzó a terminar misteriosamente en el fondo de la cama sin importar cuantas veces Harry volviera a taparlo. Finalmente, después de varias noches sin dormir Harry llegó a una conclusión: Draco quitaba la sábana a propósito.

Aquello no solo logró confundirlo más de lo que estaba, si no que además lo llevó a pensar que tanto se daba cuenta Draco de lo que hacía. De esta manera comenzó la observación y pronto, tanto él, como la señora Weasley llegaron a una conclusión: si bien no podía moverse o hablar a su antojo, Draco definitivamente estaba más consciente de lo que aparentaba.

* * *

 **¿Qué les parece hasta ahora?**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo III**

-¡QUE HACE ÉL AQUI! -Exclamó Ron después de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Harry. Adentro estaba Harry sentado en un sillón con nada menos que Draco Malfoy completamente desnudo y colgado de su cuello. - ¡No me digas que fue por él que nos dejaste plantados en Navidad! -Gritó aún más molesto.- ¡De todas las razones por las que podías haber faltado...!

Al verlo, Harry dió un suspiro y bajó el libro. Luego volteó a ver a Draco y quito los brazos del chico de su cuello.

-En primer lugar, no los dejé plantados. -Lo interrimpió.- Ya le había avisado a tu madre que no iba a poder ir y estoy seguro de que te lo habría dicho de haberselo preguntado. -Respondió algo irritado al mismo tiempo que sentaba a Draco en el sillón y cubría sus piernas con una cobija.- En segundo lugar, no entiendo por que te molestas si eres tú quien llegó a mi casa -sin avisar- a las nueve de la mañana en Navidad. Y en tercer lugar, no es como si necesitará tu aprobación para estar con alguien.

-Pe... pe...

-Pero nada Ron. Lo último que necesito es que vengas a gritarme a mi casa. Además, ya tengo suficientes preocupaciones como para que me importe si apruebas o no las personas con las que salgo. -Gritó. Luego sintió que Draco apretaba su mano y volteó a verlo. ¡Genial! Lo que faltaba, Draco estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.- Ahora si no te molesta... -Añadió señalando la puerta.

-No me voy a ir de aqui hasta que me expliques como es que te atreviste a salir con ese...

-¡RON! ¡Quieres dejar de gritar! -Exclamó Herimione que iba llegando. Ron había salido corriendo a casa de Harry después de enterarse que Harry tampoco iba a estar en Año Nuevo.

-Es que nos dejo plantados por ese idiota de ahí.

-¡Ron! -Exclamó Harry molesto.- ¡No te atrevas...!

\- Harry. No es que quiera molestarte, pero... -Lo interrumpió Hermione señalando hacia atrás.

Entonces Harry se dió cuenta de que Draco se había levantado y le tomaba el brazo con fuerza. Volteó hacia atrás para verlo y se encontró con que la cobija había caído al suelo, además de que Draco lucía bastante asustado.

Respiró hondo y habló:

-Por qué no van a la sala y enseguida bajo a hablar con ustedes.

-Ya te dije que no me...

-Está bien, toma todo el tiempo que necesites. -Interrumpió a su esposo. Luego se dio la vuelta y jalándolo del brazo lo sacó de la habitación.

Veinte minutos más tarde Draco estaba vestido y sentado en uno de los sillones recargado en Harry. Como era costumbre cuando alguien extraño iba de visita, Draco llevaba puestos los audífonos y se ocupaba en escuchar la música con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Qué es lo que hace aquí todavía! -Exclamó Ron aún furioso.

-¡Ron! ¡Cállate! -Exclamó Hermione igualmente molesta. A pesar de que llevaban años casados en ocasiones como esta aún le daban ganas de ahorcarlo. Cualquiera (exepto Ron, obviamente) se habría dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal después de ver la reacción de Malfoy.- Lo siento. Ya lo conoces. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Malfoy? ¿Está enfermo o algo así?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreirle a su amiga. Siempre se podía contar con ella para darse cuenta de la situación aún sin tener que explicársela. Ron, por otro lado... No en valde había pasado semanas pensando como iba a decirles cuando volvieran de América después de abrir la décima tienda. Bueno, tal vez un acercamiento directo era la mejor opción, especialmente después de lo sucendido. Pero antes de empezar...

-Te lo advierto, si te atreves a molestarlo o a insultarlo te maldeciré, no importa que seas mi mejor amigo. -Le dijo a Ron. Amigos o no, no iba a permitir que insultara a alguien que no podía defenderse.

-Espera a que mi mamá se entere de que nos plantaste por ese...

-¡RON WEASLEY!

-Déjalo Hermione. Que vaya a decirle a ver quien es el que sale regañado.

-Sí claro... -Comenzó Ron, pero nadie escuchó el resto por que Hermione le había puesto un hechizo silenciador.

-¿Quieres decir que la señora Weasley ya sabe que él está aqui? -Le preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-Sí, bueno... se enteró como a los dos meses y me ha estado ayudando a cuidarlo desde entonces; pero la situación es algo delicada así que le hice prometer que guardaría el secreto hasta que yo se los dijera.

-Ya veo. ¿Y qué es lo que le pasó? A Malfoy, quiero decir.

Harry comenzó a contar entonces la historia y para el final incluso Ron había olvidado su enojo.

-Y bueno, ha mejorado mucho desde entonces. Al principio casi no salía de su cabeza, pero ahora está atento a prácticamente todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Realmente más que su conciencia el problema es que no puede moverse o hablar libremente.

-¿Y cómo sabes que está consciente? -Preguntó Hermione mientras volteaba a verlo.

-Sí, digo, sin ofender, pero no parece que tenga idea de lo que está pasando. -Añadió Ron.

-Ya se que no se ve del todo prometedor por ahora. La verdad es que la gente lo pone algo nervioso así que cuando viene alguien que no sea tu mamá, generalmente le gusta escuchar música para relajarse. No es que tenga muchas visitas o así. Casi siempre trato de ver a la gente fuera de casa, pero a veces pasa. Por otro lado... no pueden decir que alguien que se cuelgue de ti por media hora para obtener tu atención no está consciente de lo que está haciendo.

-¿Eso era lo que estaba haciendo cuando llegamos? -Preguntó Ron.- ¿Y que es lo que quería?

-Sexo. -Respondió Harry apretando el puente de la nariz.- Es realmente una historia graciosa como averigué por que se me colgaba de esa manera, saben. Por meses la señora Weasley y yo estuvimos tratando de averiguar por que se empeñaba en dormir desnudo y en colgárseme así.

-Pero tú no... quiero decir...

-No Hermione. Por mucho que me gustaría hacerlo no creo que sea correcto aprovecharme de él. Realmente no creo que esté listo para una relación, aunque eso no hace que deje de intentarlo.

-Supongo que entonces todo va bien. -Comentó Hermione sin saber que más decir. Si Draco Malfoy estaba rogándole por sexo no podía estar tan mal, ¿o sí?

-Entonces, si mi mamá ya sabía de él, ¿por qué no fuiste a la cena?

-La gente... lo estuve platicando con tu mamá y pensamos que sería lo mejor. De verdad se pone nervioso con otra gente al rededor.

-Pero no puedes tenerlo encerrado para siempre, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no lo traes a la fiesta de año nuevo?

-Por una vez Ron tiene razón. -Dijo Hermione ignorando la protesta de su esposo.- Sabemos que quieres protegerlo, pero tarde o temprano tiene que acostumbrarse de nuevo a la gente. Eso también es parte de su recuperación.

-Sí, pero... tal vez otro día, con menos gente.

-¿Con mis papas? Eso no va a suceder. Además, no creo que un poco de alegría navideña Weasley le haga daño.

-Exacto. Y seguro que si les explicas la situación todos tratarán de no molestarlo. Sin mencionar que la señora Weasley probablemente mate a cualquiera que lo intente.

-Y no tienes que quedarte toda la fiesta. Puedes ir solamente un rato y cuando veas que está cansado puedes volver a casa. Hasta puedes quedarte a dormir con él si es que lo ves demasiado cansado para viajar por el flu.

-Sí, pero...

La discución siguió por algunos minutos más hasta que Harry no tuvo ningún otro argumento. Finalmente se vio obligado a aceptar la invitación. Después de todo, Ron y Hermione tenían razón, no podía tenerlo encerrado para siempre.

* * *

Como cada año, la actividad comenzó temprano en la Madriguera. Eran apenas las nueve cuando poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los hijos del matrimonio Weasley a ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta. Los primeros fueron Ron y George con toda clase de artículos de la tienda para decorar el lugar. Hermione se ocupaba en ayudar en la cocina mientras Angelina y Charlie entraban y salían de la casa para ir por compras de última hora para la cena. Hacia el medio día apareció Ginny por el flu para recoger algo de ropa para Rose -la hija mayor de Ron y Hermione- que se había tirado media jarra de jugo encima mientras jugaba con sus primos en Shell Cotage. Luego, pasada la una aparecieron Percy y su esposa Audrey disculpándose por llegar tarde y uniéndose de inmediato al resto de la familia. Mientras tanto, en un sillón de la sala, un muchacho rubio de ojos grises observaba todo silenciosamente.

Harry y Draco habían llegado a la Madriguera temprano por la mañana antes de que comenzara la actividad. La idea era dejar que Draco se acostumbrara poco a poco a la gente y al ruido para que la fiesta no lo tomara luego por sorpresa. Si bien esto había resultado al incio, Harry podía sentir como Draco se ponía cada vez más tenso con cada persona que llegaba al lugar. Había intentado hacer que se relajara con los audífonos, pero no había funcionado. A diferencia de otras veces, Draco parecía incapaz de ignorar lo que estaba pasando.

Viendo lo que pasaba, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez se había equivocado en venir a la Madriguera. Le agradaba pasar algo de tiempo con los Weasley después de meses de prácticamente no verlos, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por el estado de Draco. Más que los nervios, le preocupaba que llegado un punto el muchacho volviera a encerrarse en su mente de nuevo.

Harry estaba justamente pensando en volver a casa cuando de pronto la profesora McGonagal apareció por el flu. Si la mujer pareció desconcertada al verlos, su reacción no fue nada comparada con la de Draco que de inmediato se puso tenso y comenzó a apretar el brazo de Harry como si fuera a romprerlo.

-¡Señora Weasley! -Gritó Harry de inmediato mientras trataba de calmar a Draco.

-¿Sucede algo malo, querido? -Preguntó Molly Weasley mientras entraba corriendo a la sala con cara de preocupación.

-Pa... parece que la Profesora McGonagal viene a verla. -Dijo tartamudeando un poco por la fuerza con la que Draco le agarraba el brazo.- ¿Le... le molestaría si subo un momento con Draco?

-Desde luego que no, ya sabes que estás en casa. -Contestó la Señora Weasley de inmediato al ver la cara de Draco. El muchacho parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.- Tomense todo el tiempo que necesiten. Pueden usar el viejo cuarto de Charlie y Percy si quieres, yo le avisaré al resto para que no los moleste.

-Muchas gracias. -Le agradeció Harry ya de camino a la escalera. - Profesora McGonagal. -Añadió a modo de despedida justo cuando llegaba al primer escalón.

Iban ya en el tercer escalón cuando la profesora McGonagal pareció reaccionar y llamó a ambos chicos como queriendo preguntar que hacían ahí. Al escucharla Harry se detuvo por un segundo preguntandose que hacer cuando de pronto Draco se perdió el equilibrio y lo jaló al suelo.

-¡Oh mi...! ¿Están bien? -Preguntó la señora Weasley corriendo al pie de la escalera en donde Harry estaba tirado con Draco encima.

-Sí, creo que yo si. -Respondió Harry mientras trataba de sentarse sin tirar a Draco que estaba encima de él.- Y creo que Draco también, aunque parece que los audifonos no sobrevivieron. -Añadió observando los audífonos partidos a la mitad en el piso.

-Lo siento mucho. -Se disculpó de inmediato la profesora McGongal llegando también a la escalera.

-A... amo. -Dijo Draco de pronto cerrando los ojos y abrazando a Harry. El tener a la profesora McGonagal tan cerca parecía haberlo puesto todavía más nervioso.- A... amo. -Continuó repitiendo una y otra vez.

-No se preocupe. -Respondió Harry mientras trataba de calmar a Draco.- Es que... -Comenzó Harry, pero no sabía como explicar lo que había pasado. Los Weasley eran una cosa, después de todo eran prácticamente su familia, pero contarlo a otras personas le parecía complicado.

-No te preocupes querido. Ustedes suban y yo me encargaré de todo acá abajo. -Dijo la señora Weasley salvandolo así de tener que encontrar una explicación. Harry asintió y luego cargó a Draco en sus brazos ya que rubio no parecía ser capaz de levantarse. Entonces se despidió de McGonagal y subió las escaleras sin decir otra palabra.

-¿Qué...qué es lo que está pasando? -Preguntó la profesora McGonagal cuando Harry se había ido.

-¿Qué le parecería algo de té mientras hablamos? -Sugirió la señora Weasley y la profesora McGonagal aceptó luego de unos segundos.

Por el aspecto de las cosas, Minerva McGonagal sabía que algo grave había pasad. Después de todo no existía otra explicación para que Draco Malfoy actuara de esa manera, y menos aún con Harry Potter, pero nunca se imaginó lo que la señora Weasley le estaba contando. ¡¿Qué clase de animales se habían atrevido a hacerle algo así a ese muchacho?!

-Y básicamente hoy es una especie de prueba. Le cuesta algo de trabajo estar cerca de otras personas que no sean Harry, especialmente cuando son conocidas. Harry dice que es principalmente por su forma de ser o algo así. Yo realmente no lo entiendo. ¿No sería más lógico que le pusieran nervioso las personas extrañas en lugar de las conocidas?

Ante esto la profesora McGonagal elevó una ceja y esbosó una pequeña sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía tan buenas y malas noticias al mismo tiempo. Luego procedió a explicarle a la señora Weasley su punto de vista.

-A mi me parece que si está lo suficientemente consciente como para preocuparse por cosas como las apariencias no tenemos que preocuparnos demasiado por su recuperación. -Se detuvo tomar un sorbo de té y continuó.- El señor Malfoy siempre fue muy dado a interesarse en cosas absurdas como esas. Cortesía de Lucius Malfoy, me imagino.

-¿En verdad le parece que sea un signo de mejoría? Realmente no me parece que sea algo bueno.

-Está bien, solo es parte de su personalidad. Estoy segura de que si se lo pregunta a Harry él podrá explicarselo mejor que yo. Dejelo pasar algo de tiempo con su familia y tal vez descubra que no tiene nada de malo el que las personas que se preocupan por él vean su lado más vulnerable. Cuando recuerdo lo que pasó en sexto año. Creo que le hubiera hecho bien dejar esas tonterías de lado y pedir ayuda. Estoy segura de que Dumbledore le hubiera dado más opciones al pobre chico que seguir a Voldemort para salvar a su familia.

-Sí, supongo que tiene razón. Hablaremos con Harry acerca de eso y veremos que pasa. -Respondió finalmente la señora Weasley sintiendose aliviada.

-Cambiando de tema, parece que están preparando una fiesta estupenda aqui, ¿no es así? ¿Le importaría si me quedo un rato?

-No, desde luego que no. ¿Pero no la estarán esperando en Howarts para el banquete?

-Está bien, dudo que pase algo por un año que no esté presente. Volveré a Howarts para dejar todo listo y volveré más tarde. ¿No le importará si traigo a Hagrid conmigo? Estoy segura de que no querrá perderse la fiesta después de que escuche las noticias. - _"_ _ _Especialmente después de que le explique lo que está sucediendo."__ agregó para si en su mente. Si había alguien capaz de hacer que otros bajaran la guardia ese era Hagrid.

-Por mi está bien y creo que a Harry le agradará la idea. Ha estado prácticamente encerrado en casa desde junio cuidando de Draco.

-Muy bien, nos vemos más tarde entonces. Muchas gracias por el té. -Se despidió la Profesora McGonagal antes de irse.

Había pasado una hora y media cuando Harry y Draco bajaron de nuevo a la sala. Draco estaba mucho más tranquilo, pero a Harry aún le preocupaba como iba a reaccionar con toda la gente. Además, los audífonos no eran lo único que se había roto. Después de repararlos con magia descubrió que el reproductor de música también se había dañado y si bien la magia podía reparar el daño físico, no podía arreglar las canciones que se habían dañado. En resumen, no había forma de ponerle música.

Tratando de mantener a Draco lo más tranquilo posible, Harry escogió un sillón de una plaza en la sala en donde se sentó con el chico en sus piernas. Desde ahí podían ver la actividad que ocurría afuera, en donde los Weasley estaban jugando con la nieve.

A las cuatro de la tarde la señora Weasely llamó a sus hijos y sus nueras para que entraran a comer algo antes de irse a preparar para la fiesta. Pronto todos estuvieron comiendo y riendo dentro de la cocina, mientras que Harry y Draco comían tranquilamente en la sala lejos de todo el bullicio.

Después comenzaron nuevamente los preparativos. Hermione, Angelina y Audrey viajaron de inmediato a Shell Cottage para areglarse ellas y también a los niños. Los hombres Weasley decidieron tomarselo de manera más tranquila, pero pronto fueron echados de la cocina para ir a arreglarse, mientras la señora Weasley le daba los últimos toques a la cena.

Hacia las seis de la tarde Harry y Draco estaban de regreso en el sillón hablando con Bill sobre la Copa de Quiddich del próximo año. Poco a poco fueron uniéndoseles el resto de los hombres Weasley y la conversación se fue volviendo más animada. Las apuestas comenzaron y de pronto Ron y George se levantaron en medio de una pelea sobre China y Bulgaria. Parecían a punto de golpearse cuando por suerte llegó Victorie por el Flu y la conversación se interrumpió para ir a recibir a los niños. Los más grandes fueron apareciendo solos, mientras los más pequeños eran transportados por sus madres o tías.

Tedy y Andrómeda llegaron casi una hora más tarde. El niño, que no había visto a su padrino en meses, corrió a saludar a Harry solo para encontrarse que había alguien más ocupando su lugar. A esto siguió la presentación del Tio Draco y una breve explicación sobre como estaba enfermo, mientras en la cocina Andrómeda escuchaba la versión completa. Si bien Teddy no parecía muy convencido de que alguien hubera usurpado su sitio favorito, aceptó la derrota con gracia admitiendo que si Draco se sentía tan mal no había nada más que hacer.

Los últimos invitados llegaron hacia las ocho, justo cuando la señora Weasley anunciaba que pronto estaría la cena. Harry, que en ese momento se entretenía hablando con Teddy, no notó nada hasta que Hagrid practicamente estuvo frente a él.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué tal has estado? Hace meses que no te veo. -Exclamó el semi-gigante a modo de saludo.

-Bueno, he estado algo ocupado. -Se disculpó Harry apenado, recordando de pronto que no había ido a visitarlo en más de medio año.

-No te preocupes. La profesora McGonagal me contó todo cuando me dijo que nos habían invitado a la fiesta. -Respondió Hagrid sin darle importancia al asunto. Luego volteó a ver a Draco que estaba sentado y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, tomó al muchacho y le dió un abrazo.

-A...a...mo. -Se escuchó que decía Draco desde donde estaba; pero para sorpresa de Harry, no sonaba asustado, si no más bien algo incómodo y sorprendido.

-Cuando la profesora McGonagal de dijio lo que había pasado... -Continuó Hagrid mientras ponía a Draco en el suelo y colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros.- Nadie se merece algo así. Ojalá atrapen a esos malditos para que se pudran en Azcaban. -Añadió. Era cierto que Draco Malfoy no era de sus estudiantes favoritos, pero... Sinceramente le alegraba que el chico estuviera a salvo y en camino a la recuperación.- En fin, para que aruinar la fiesta. Lo importante es que estás bien, y a salvo y estoy seguro de que Harry se va a asegurar de ello. Por cierto, si necesitas a alguien que lo cuide no dudes en preguntarme. Estoy seguro de que puedo tengo una o dos cosas que puedo mostrarle para entretenerlo.

-A...amo. -Repitió Draco mientras miraba a Harry de reojo.

Al verlo Harry tuvo que hacer todo un esfuerzo para contener la risa. La mirada que Draco le había lanzado decía claramente que lo último que quería en esta vida era pasar tiempo a solas con Hagrid y sus creaturas, y nadie en el cuarto podía culparlo.

-Está bien, te avisaré si necesito tu ayuda. -Respondió Harry mientras volvía a sentar a Draco en sus piernas. Hagrid era su amigo, pero conociéndolo no le extrañaría si el entetenimiento medía tres metros de altura, tenía tres cabezas, era venenoso, o capaz de partir a alguien en dos. Por lo tanto, el "si necesito tu ayuda" era más bien un "si no tengo otra opción", y para ser sinceros probablemente se quedaría en casa antes de tener que usarla.

El resto de la fiesta transcurrió como cualquier otra reunión de los Weasleys, un poco alocada, pero agradable a fin de cuentras. Draco se ocupaba en observar todo silenciosamente y si bien Harry aún sentía como apetaba su camisa, parecía sentirse ya no sentirse tan nervioso. Además, era imposible no ver como seguía a Teddy con los ojos, o el interés con el que miraba torneo improvisado de ajedréz mágico entre Ron y sus hermanos. Parecía que después de todo Ron y Hermione habían tenido razón y Draco estaba un paso más adelante en su recuperación.

* * *

 **Otro capítulo terminado. ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **En el proximo capítulo: algo de romance. Por lo pronto gracias por los comentarios y a todos los que siguen la historia. Espero les guste y se aceptan sugerencias.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo.  
**

 **Aqui les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Originalmente era más largo, pero decidí partirlo en dos por que eran casi 5000 palabras. Como sea espero subir la otra parte en los proximos días.**

 **Por cierto, ¿qué tal les parece el ritmo de la historia? ¿Va rápido, lento, que tal?**

 **Espero sus comentarios y ojalá les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Cualquiera pensaría que pasar dos semanas de decanso en Italia sería una buena idea. Cualquiera menos Draco Malfoy al parecer. Harry y Draco habían llegado a Italia casi dos semanas atrás para asistir a la final del Mundial de Quidditch, pero el Slytherin se había rehusado a salir de la tienda desde el día de su llegada.

Originalmente Harry había pensado que traer a Draco al mundial sería una buena idea. A un año de vivir juntos Draco era capaz de realizar tareas sencillas por si mismo como comer o bañarse solo, pero aún era incapaz de hablar y se había vuelto muy retraído. Harry habría pensado que tan pronto como se sintiera mejor Draco querría contactar a sus amigos, pero no era así. El rubio parecía contentarse con ir a la casa de los Weasley cada domingo, recibir visitas de Andrómeda de vez en cuando, o leer las cartas que Teddy enviaba desde Howarts cada semana. Fuera de eso, el resto del mundo lo hacía congelarse de miedo. Fue por ello que a él y a los Weasley se les ocurrió la idea de llevarlo al Mundial de Quidditch.

La idea original había sido un partido de Quidditch cualquiera, pero el resentimiento hacia los seguidores de Voldemort -mortifagos o no- era todavía muy fuerte y lo último que necesitaban era que alguien intentara atacarlo antes, durante o después del partido. Después de mucha deliberación todos decicieron que el mundial sería la mejor idea al ser un evento internacional en donde Draco podría pasar desapercibido. Así, un 25 de julio de 2010, Harry se encontró paseando entre el mar de tiendas mágicas tratando de entretenerse en algo. No es que pasar tiempo con Draco fuera aburrido, pero...

-¡Potter! -Escuchó Harry que gritaba alguien desde lejos sacandolo de sus pensamientos. Al voltearse se encontró con un hombre de cabello castaño, mejor conocido como Oliver Wood, que corría hacia él.

-Oliver ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, bueno, con una mala racha, pero seguro ya lo has escuchado. ¿Y tú que tal?

-Todo bien, gracias.

-¿Y los Weasley? Quería hablar con George y Angelina sobre un par de cosas.

-Aún no llegan. En realidad este año vine con alguien más.

-Ya veo. Qué mal equipo el de este año, ¿verdad? Si hubieramos tenido un buscador decente seguro habríamos llegado a las finales. -Harry suspiró viendo acercarse la tormenta.- Nunca entendí por que tomaste un trabajo como auror en lugar de buscar un lugar en algún equipo.

-Bueno, me encanta el Quidditch, pero después de la guerra me pareció más importante terminar de capturar a los mortifagos fugitivos.

-¿Entonces por que lo dejaste? Salió en primera plana. -Añadió al ver como lo miraba Harry.

-Sí, bueno, es una larga historia...

-No te preocupes, no importa. ¿Te interesaría un puesto como buscador en Puddlemere United? Ahora que ya no estás en el ministerio, estoy seguro de que extrañas algo de emoción en tu vida y no hay nada mejor que el Quidditch para eso, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Este... Creo que si, pero tengo suficiente emoción en mi vida por ahora. Solo quiero algo tranquilo y pasar tiempo en casa. -Oliver lo miró como si estuviera hablando otro idioma.- De verdad...

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Quieres tomarte un descanso antes de decidir. No hay problema, pero si te interesa la oferta no dudes en decirme, estoy seguro de que Puddlemere United estará encantado de recibirte. Además, siempre puedo ayudarte si quieres practicar un poco para volver a estar en forma. -Dijo, demostrando que definitivamene no lo entendía.

-Está bien. Te avisaré si cambio de opinión.

-¡Perfecto! -Exclamó Oliver seguro de que lo tenía en la bolsa.- Por cierto, ¿cuando van a llegar los Weasley? ¿Y Ginny Weasley? Escuche que estabas saliendo con ella, ¿o ya se casaron? ¿Tienen hijos? ¿Alguno al que le guste el Quiddich? Puedo darle algunas lecciones si quieres. -Aparentemente Wood ahora reclutaba desde la cuna. Harry nunca había pensado que su obsesión por el Quidditch podía crecer aún más.

-En realidad terminamos hace años. Ahora estoy en una relación con alguien más. Él...

-Ya veo. ¿Entonces cuando llegan los Weasley?

-Creo que mañana temprano antes del partido. -Mintió Harry para darles algo de paz antes de que Oliver llegara también a reclutar con ellos.

-OK. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar comigo hoy en la noche? Te presentaré a mi esposa y a mis hijos. Puedes traer a tu amigo si quieres.

-Gracias, pero no puedo. Ya había quedado con otros amigos. -Mintió Harry. Lo último que necesitaba era que Oliver intentara reclutar a Draco. Casi podía escucharlo decir que mientras Malfoy pudiera volar en una escoba y atrapar la snitch los Puddlemere lo recibirían. Su mala racha debía ser mucho peor de lo que había escuchado si Oliver estaba tan desesperado como sonaba.

Harry se apresuró a regresar a su tienda asegurandose de que Oliver no lo veía. No quería tenerlo tocando a la mañana siguiente para ver si había cambiado de opinión. Al llegar se encontró con Draco sentado en el comedor leyendo un libro. Aparentemente había decido tomar un descanso del maratón de Star Wars, _o no..._ pensó Harry al ver que tenía en las manos una de las novelas de la franquicia.

Draco había visto una de las películas en la televisión de Harry un par de meses atrás y había quedado encantado con ella. Había visto las tres repeticiones y después había conveicido a Harry para que comprara el resto de las películas al negarse a caminar cuando pasaron frente a una tienda de videos. Las novelas habían sido regalo de Hermione para su cumpleaños.

-Sabes, me encontré con Oliver Wood cuando estaba paseando. -Dijo tratando de distraerlo.- Trató de reclutarme para el Puddlemere United y luego nos invitó a cenar. -Draco apartó la mirada del libro.- No te preocupes, huí antes de que tratara de reclutarte también a ti. -Draco pareció contento con eso y volvió a leer.- También me preguntó por los Weasleys. Creo que intenta reunir al equipo de Griffindor para ver si así logran ganar algo.

Harry continuó hablando, pero Draco no volvió a dejar el libro. Minutos más tarde, dándose cuenta de que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, Harry decidió tomar medidas más extremas.

Draco miró hacia arriba cuando el libro desapareció de sus manos solo para encontrarse con que Harry lo había lanzado al sillón. Se levantó de la silla y caminó a la sala, pero fue detenido por el moreno. Luego intentó protestar apretandocon fuerza el brazó de Harry.

-Ya fue suficiente de esas cosas. -Le dijo Harry tratando de parecer calmado. Estaba en verdad harto de Star Wars, pero no quería asustar a Draco y hacer que se encerrara en su mente.

Draco lo miró. Parecía confundido y no dejaba de apretar el brazo de Harry para que lo dejara pasar.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo? -Le sugirió Harry y el rubio se puso tieso como una piedra.- No voy a soltarte, te lo prometo. Además, ¿cómo vas a ir a ver el partido de Quiddich si no quieres salir de la tienda?

Draco dejó de apretar su brazo y se puso frente a él. Luego lo abrazó del cuello y continuó mirandolo.

-No creas que vas a zafarte con sexo. Tienes que salir de la tienda.

Draco sostuvo la mirada. Harry estaba a punto de ceder cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Agradeció a su salvador o salvadora y fue a abrir junto con Draco que había vuelto a colgarse de su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Mujeres! ¡Embarazadas! No las hagas enojar.

-Hola Ron, ¿qué es lo que hiciste ahora?

-Yo no hice nada, solo estabamos hablando sobre el nombre del bebé y de pronto explotó. -Explicó Ron mientras entraba a la tienda.- ¡No estoy bromeando Malfoy y claro que puedo manejar a mi esposa! -Dijo al ver la mirada que el rubio tenía en su cara.-Las mujeres se vuelven locas cuando van a tener bebes. De verdad Harry, de la que te salvaste con mi hermana.

-Ok... ¿Quieres algo de té? ¿O prefieres algo más fuerte?

-Té está bien. -Respondió Ron.- Me tocó el primer turno con los niños. Hay que cuidarlos toda la tarde.

-Vaya suerte.

-En realidad me ofrecí como voluntario. Así no tengo que armar tiendas al estilo muggle con papá y luego puedo disfrutar del mundial en paz. -Explicó Ron. Draco volteó a verlo y Ron se puso rosa.- Sigue soñando Malfoy. Además, tú vas a cuidarlos conmigo. -Añadió como golpe final.

Harry se rio un poco al ver la cara de Malfoy, pero se detuvo cuando el chico volteó a verlo.

-Le dije a Ron que tomaríamos cualquier turno que a él le tocara. Siempre tomamos turnos en parejas para cuidar a los niños, es más fácil.

Draco lo miró como tratando de comprender por que debía cuidar a un montón niños Weasleys pero Harry solo se encogió de hombros. Entonces volteó a ver a Ron tratando de fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Para tu información Malfoy, preferimos hacer el trabajo nosotros mismos. -Respondió Ron. Draco no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente- Y sí, ya que eres parte de esta familia también tienes que cuidarlos... No, no puedes saltártelo. Además, no es como si tú fueras a hacer algo aparte de mirar... Y no...

-Iré a calentar el té mientras ustedes terminan de pelear. -Dijo Harry, pero ninguno de los dos pareció prestarle atención. Sacudio la cabeza y sonrió mientras caminaba. De alguna forma Ron y Draco habían conseguido llegar a alguna clase de entendimiento. Draco le lanzaba una mirada a Ron y él parecía saber exactamente lo que el rubio quería decir. No es que Harry no pudiera entenderlo, pero la habilidad de Ron para adivinar frases enteras con solo una mirada era sorprendente. El único problema es que era una habilidad tan inútil como las peleas que tenían entre ellos.

Al volver a la sala unos minutos más tarde se encontró con que Draco estaba leyendo de nuevo mientras Ron lo ignoraba desde el otro sillón.

-Pensé que llegarían hasta más tarde.

-Bueno, Charlie, Bill y yo vinimos para comenzar a poner algunas tiendas antes de que lleguen los demás y papá decida ponerlas al estilo muggle. Lo que me recuerda que tengo que irme. Les dije que vendría a avisarte que habíamos llegado. ¿Quieren venir a ayudar o prefieren esperar a que llegue el resto?

-Creo que ayudar está bien. Además, ya me harté de Star Wars. Se ha empeñado en ver cada película y leer cada libro en dos semanas.

-¿Tienes miedo de salir Malfoy?

Draco le lanzó una mirada de enojo y luego volvió a su libro.

-No te preocupes, tú regresa con tus hermanos y nosotros estaremos allá en un rato. Por cierto, Oliver Wood está reclutando y suena desesperado. Le dije que llegaban mañana, pero es mejor que se cuiden.

-Ok, yo les digo. Bueno, los veo allá. -Dijo antes de tomarse el té de un trago y salir de la tienda.

Unos días más tarde Harry, Draco, Teddy y los Weasley se encontraban saliendo del estadio luego de terminar el partido. La final China vs. Moldavia había durado tres días enteros y nadie podía quejarse de que el partido hubiera sido aburrido. Ron aún saltaba de emoción por la victoria de Moldavia mientras George se quejaba de haber perdido otra apuesta contra su hermano menor.

Iban bajando las escaleras del estadio cuando de repente Harry sintió un tirón en el brazo y se dio cuenta de que Draco había desaparecido. Trató de buscarlo entre la multitud con la mirada, pero no podía verlo. Finalmente dio aviso a los Weasley y entre todos decidieron que se quedarían a vigilar en la puerta para encontrarlo antes de que saliera. Al llegar a la parte de abajo esperaron lo más cerca de la puerta que les era posible, pero al despejarse la multitud Draco seguía sin aparecer.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar no lejos de ahí Draco vagaba entre el mar de tiendas tratando de buscar algo que le pareciera familiar. Había tratado de agarrarse de Harry lo más fuerte que había podido, pero aún así había terminado perdido entre la gente cuando alguien tropezo y lo jaló. Lo único que había impedido que se congelara era toda la gente que lo arrastraba hacia un lado o hacia otro. Suponiendo que al salir podría encontrarlos, Draco se obligó a seguir a la gente hasta llegar a la puerta. Una vez ahí intentó separarse de la gente, pero su cuerpo no respondía y solo pudo seguir caminando hasta que la multitud se disolvió sola. Ahora estaba perdido entre un mar de tiendas sin saber que hacer y deseando haber aceptado la oferta del paseo después de todo.

Tratando de no dejarse llevar por el pánico siguió caminando. La tienda debía estar en algún lugar cercano. No habían caminado tanto desde la tienda hasta el estadio, pero no podía encontrarla. De pronto chocó con alguien. Al volver a fijar la vista se dio cuenta de que había gente rodeándolo. No parecían tener buenas intenciones así que obligó a su cuerpo a levantarse para irse de ahí, pero alguien lo detuvo. Entonces sintió que algo golpeaba contra su cara y lo invadió el miedo. Después todo se volvió negro.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola a todos.**

 **Les agradezco de nuevo sus comentarios, y que bueno que les esté agradando la historia.** **Es un poco más tarde de lo planeado, pero aquí les va la continuación del capítulo anterior.  
**

 **Trataré de actualizar cada dos semanas a menos que decida partir algún capítiulo como fue el caso de este o algo por el estilo. Como sea, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

-¡Qué diablos están haciendo! -Gritó Blaise Zabini sacando su varita.- ¡Largo de aquí o los maldeciré!

Mientras daba un paseo antes de regresar a su tienda Blaise había visto de lejos a Draco Malfoy caminando por el lugar. No lo había visto desde hacía diez años así que decidió acercarse a saludar y preguntar por que no había asistido a la reunión de graduados del año anterior. Para su sorpresa Draco se encontró rodeado de pronto por cinco magos. Se detuvo para observar el espectáculo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo andaba muy mal. El Draco Malfoy que él conocía no hubiera dudado en maldecir a aquellos idiotas, pero el que tenía enfrente parecía haberse congelado de miedo.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó preocupado cuando el grupo se había ido, pero no recibió respuesta. Se acercó más y repitió la pregunta recibiendo el mismo resultado. Entonces se puso enfrente de Draco y volvió a hablar.- ¿Draco? -El muchacho no le hizo el menor caso y siguió mirando al frente como si él no existiera. Peor aún, estaba sangrando del lado izquierdo de su frente pero parecía no haberse dado cuenta. ¿Acaso esos idiotas le habían hecho algo? No, no habían tenido tiempo de lanzar ningúna maldición, ¿pero entonces que estaba pasando?

Para cuando salió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que Draco había comenzado a caminar y se alejaba de él. Preocupado de que algo más sucediera corrió a alcanzarlo. Trató de detenerlo, pero el rubio no le hacía ningún caso. Entonces decidió que era mejor seguirlo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-¡Malfoy! -Exclamó una voz a lo lejos y pronto Blaise pudo ver a Ron Weasley corriendo hacia ellos. Si se atrevía a intentar algo...- ¿Dónde diablos estabas? -Dijo Weasley. Para sorpresa de Blaise, Draco le dirigió una mirada de irritación que increiblemente Weasley pareció entender.- Se supone que debes quedarte quieto en un lugar cuando te pierdes. ¿Y qué diablos te pasó en la cara? -Malfoy le lanzó otra mirada a Ron y luego miró de reojo a Blaize. Acto seguido Ron Weasley se puso del color de su cabello.- Debería matar a esos idiotas. Vamos, te llevaré con Harry.

-¿Y para que querría ir con Potter? ¿Acaso es alguna de las estúpidas regulaciones del ministerio? ¿Ahora van a cuplarlo por que lo atacaron unos idiotas?

-Claro que no. Lo voy a llevar con Harry por que vive con él desde el año pasado

Blaise levantó la ceja, pero no dijo nada.

-Si no me crees puedes seguirme. Hasta puedes maldecirme si ves que estoy diciendo mentiras.

-Muy bien Weasley, tu guías. -Respondió Blaise. Después de todo aquella era una oferta que no podía rechazar.

Ron comenzó a caminar y tanto Draco como Blaise comenzaron a seguirlo. Luego de unos cinco minutos de caminata, Blaise vio a lo lejos a Potter parado frente a una tienda. Draco parecía también haberlo visto por que para su sorpresa de pronto se adelantó y siguió caminando hasta donde estaba Potter. Aún más sorprendente fue que cuando llegó con él se aferró a su brazo.

-Yo también estaba precoupado. -Escuchó que decía Potter.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

-Creo que lo atacaron unos idiotas. -Dijo Ron cuando iba llegando.

-Así es. ¿No es tú trabajo vigilarlo Potter? -Dijo Blaise. Por la forma en la que Draco se aferraba a Potter era obvio que Weasley había dicho la verdad. Aún así no entendía por que Draco tenía que estár con alguien a quien obviamente no le importaba.-¿O acaso el Ministerio no te paga lo suficiente?

-Sabini. Gracias por ayudarlo. -Dijo Harry ignorando los comentarios.- ¿Les gustaría pasar un rato a la tienda?

-No puedo. Hermione está cansada, ya sabes. Será mejor que vuelva antes de que algo suceda. -Harry asintió.-Yo les aviso a mis hermanos. Nos vemos en la cena.

Harry se despidió de su mejor amigo y luego volteó a ver al otro muchacho.

-¿Sabini?

-Responde primero mi pregunta Potter: ¿que hacía Draco vagando solo por las tiendas cuando es obvio que no está bien? Y en segundo lugar, ¿por qué diablos está contigo en lugar de alguien a quien realmente vaya a cuidarlo?

-En primer lugar, Draco se separó del grupo cuando salíamos del estadio. En segundo lugar, ya que fui yo quien se ofreció a hacerse cargo de él y hasta renuncié a mi trabajo para cuidarlo es obvio que me importa lo que le pase. En tercer lugar, es interesante que no hayas preguntado que es lo que le sucede.

-Eso es por que prefiero obtener la historia de Draco cuando podamos hablar a solas, sin ningún idiota del ministerio vigilándolo.

-Muy bien, puedes hablar a solas con él todo lo que quieras, solo espero que tengás más suerte por que hasta ahora ni su sanador, ni yo, ni ningún idiota del ministerio de los que estan investigando su caso tiene idea de lo que le pasó. Puedes sentarte con él en la sala y poner todos los hechizos de privacidad que quieras. Yo esperaré en la cocina y puedes llamarme cuando te haya dicho algo.

Blaise lo miró fijamente intentando leer entre lineas. Luego suspiró y preguntó:

-Muy bien Potter, ¿qué es lo que le pasa?

-Por qué no entras a la tienda y hablamos. No creo que sea justo para Draco tocar el tema en público.

Blaise asintió con la cabeza y ambos entraron a la tienda.

-Muy bien Potter. -Preguntó Blaise algunos minutos más tarde cuando los tres estaban ya sentados en la sala con algo de té.

-Lo encontramos unos aurores y yo hace un año en una casa abandonada en donde estabamos haciendo una redada. Al principio no podía hacer nada a menos que se lo ordenaran. Ahora al menos puede hacer cosas sencillas por si solo, pero todavía no puede hablar. El sanador que lleva su caso dice que es algún tipo de maldición, pero realmente no tienen más información de ella. Me volví su guardian legal por que la única otra opción era dejarlo recluido en San Mungo el resto de su vida y no me pareció la mejor idea.

-¿Y cómo se que estás diciendo la verdad?

-Por esto:

Harry tomó el brazo derecho de Draco y lo levantó para mostarle a Blaise una pulsera de color verde y plata en su muñeca. En una placa plateada con el emblema de San Mungo se leía:

 _"Draco Lucius Malfoy"_

 _"Daño Permanente por Maldición Desconocida"_

 _"Guardian: Harry James Potter"_

-Es una placa de identificación que me dio su sanador después de que le mencioné que vendríamos al mundial. Con ella los medimagos y sanadores pueden ver su información e incluso alertarme usando un hechizo.

-¿Y cómo es que no sabía nada de esto? ¿Acaso creíste que no era necesario avisar a sus amigos de lo sucedido?

-Bueno, intenté escribir unas cartas... La primera vez terminaron "misteriosamente" en el bote de basura. La segunda vez encontré lo que quedaba de ellas en la chimenea. -Blaise tenía que admitir que aquello era muy ilustrativo.- Así que como ves no soy yo quien no quiere contactarlos. Creo que le da algo de pena que lo vean así, pero a mi me parece que le haría bien convivir con algo más de gente. Por otro lado es complicado... No es muy popular con la gente y lo último que necesita es que alguien lo ataque o intente aprovecharse de él.

-¿Y cómo se que tú no te estás aprovechando de él Potter? Estoy seguro de que...

-¡Yo nunca haría eso! -Exclamó Harry indignado.- En primer lugar tengo mi propio dinero. Sí Sabini, los Potter son igual o más antiguos que los Malfoy y también son ricos. -Añadió al ver la cara de Blaise.- Además, que yo sepa todo el dinero de los Malfoy se perdió luego de la muerte de su padre, así que dime, ¿qué ganaría?

-Oh, no lo se... Tú eres el salvador del mundo mágico. ¿Acaso no ayudaría a tu reputación ayudar a un pobre y descarriado ex-mortifago? Supongo que eso podría ser un buen incentivo.

-¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Un...? -Pero lo que Harry era no pudieron saberlo por que en ese momento Draco se sentó en las piernas de Harry, lo besó en la boca. Luego volteó a ver a Blaise con una mirada de pocos amigos.

Blaise Sabini abrió la boca como pare decir algo y luego volvió a cerrarla. Draco inclinó la cabeza. ¿Acaso lo había roto?

-Creí que... Dijiste que solo podía hacer cosas sencillas.

-Así es.

-Pero...

Harry no pudo evitar reirse. Draco por otra parte recargó la cabeza en el hombro del moreno. Aquello lo había dejado exhausto.

-Está bien. -Respondió Harry cuando se había calmado.- Se que parece raro, pero su principal problema parece ser su cuerpo, más que su mente. Por lo que sabemos sigue siendo el mismo por dentro sólo que su cuerpo no responde del todo.

-Supongo que eso lo explica. -Dijo con un suspiro.- Aunque me sorprende que el sanador lo permita.

-Bueno, Draco puede ser muy convincente cuando quiere...

* * *

 _Harry y Draco se encontraban dentro de la oficina del Sanador Paterson como hacían cada semana para dar seguimiento al caso. A diferencia de otras veces el ambiente estaba muy tenso y el sanador los miraba fijamente volteando a ver de vez en cuando a uno o a otro._

 _-Para ser sincero no me parece que el señor Malfoy este listo. En realidad por su condición tan extraña no estoy del todo seguro de que alguna vez vaya a estarlo. -Comentó y Harry pudo sentir como Draco se tensaba a su lado.- Estará de acuerdo señor Potter en que es imposible estar realmente seguro de los sentimientos del señor Malfoy. Como le dije anteriormente es evidente que sufrió de toda clase de abusos mientras estuvo en las manos de sus captores, incluyendo, como usted sabe de abuso sexual._

 _En mi opinión las conductas que usted describe son más el producto de un fuerte condicionamiento que la prueba de que esté buscando una relación más profunda con usted. Me parece que..._

 _-Sí, entiendo lo que dice, pero..._

 _-Entiendo también que usted ha desarollado algunos sentimientos hacia el señor Malfoy y como le he dicho anteriormente es probable que esto lo este llevando a interpretar incorrectamente las señales. Entiendo que usted desea la recuperación del señor Malfoy, pero no podemos creer que milagrosamente su recuperación ha avanzado lo suficiente como para interesarse en una relación amorosa. Las evidencias demuestran que solo es capaz de realizar tareas sencillas y la mente es algo muy complicado. No puede simplemente ver una acción y sacar conclusiones de ello. Se necesitan pruebas..._

 _-Sí, pero..._

 _-No señor Potter. Por mucho que le duela no puede usted convencerse de algo así tan fácilmente. El estado del señor Malfoy, por mucho que haya mejorado no es el adecuado para una relación. Ya hemos hablado de ello en otra ocasión y me parece que de no desistir será necesario alojar al señor Malfoy en el pabellón Janus Thickey al menos por un tiempo para asegurar su bienestar. Después de todo mi principal prioridad es el bienestar de mis pacientes incluso si debo pelear contra..._

 _Y entonces Draco Malfoy decidió que había tenido suficiente. Antes de que pudieran impedirlo se había sentado en las piernas de Harry y lo estaba besando._

 _Aquello obviamente resultó prueba suficiente para el sanador que no podía salir de su asombro al ver tal comportamiento. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el hombre pudiera reponerse y para ese entonces Draco había recostado la cabeza en el hombro de Harry sin soltarlo y comenzaba a quedarse dormido._

 _-¿Qué es lo que le pasa? -Preguntó aún asombrado por el comportamiento de su paciente y la evidente demostración de que en realidad uno no podía saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente de una persona._

 _-No lo se. A veces hace cosas como por impulso y luego es como si se le hubiera acabado la energía y se queda así. En algunas ocasiones se duerme por horas y en otras parece reponerse luego de algunos minutos. Sólo no me pregunte por que, porque no tengo idea._

 _-Está bien, claramente uno no siempre tiene todas las respuestas. -Repondió el Sanador muy pensativo.- Me disculpo. Evidentemente sus observaciones habían sido correctas, pero debe entenderme, no puedo arriesgar la seguridad de mis pacientes._

 _-Lo entiendo. En verdad me gusta Draco y tampoco quisiera lastimarlo. Nunca hubiera hecho ningún movimiento sin su consentimiento, puede creerme._

 _-Está bien señor Potter. Ahora, debo ser sincero, Draco Malfoy no es la primera persona que encontramos en ese estado. No hablo de antiguos mortifagos o algo así, me refiero a todo tipo de personas, incluso muggles. Las encuentran con los mismos síntomas que el señor Malfoy, pero todos mueren eventualmente ya que no somos capaces de hacerlos comer o beber. Ninguno responde y creame hemos intentado de todo, pero a diferencia del señor Malfoy no hemos logrado ningún avance con ellos. Continuamente me pregunto que diferencia hay y lo único que he encontrado es la presencia de usted; pero de la mayoría no sabemos ni siquiera el nombre, y para el resto las familias prefieren dejarlos aqui en donde pueden recibir los cuidados que necesitan. Siendo sincero el avance que él ha tenido me alegra profundamente, pero estoy seguro de que usted entiende mis reservas ahora que conoce mejor la situación._

 _-Supongo que sería muy fácil que cualquiera se aprovechara de ellos. Pero no entinedo, Draco me hace caso si le doy una orden directa, ¿cómo es que no lo han intentado con el resto de los pacientes?_

 _-No es que no lo hayamos intentado, pero ese es el misterio señor Potter, ¿por qué el señor Malfoy si responde y el resto no?_

 _-Supongo que tiene razón. Ahora, en cuanto a lo otro..._

 _-No le ocultaré que aún tengo mis reservas. Como profesional debo decirle que el señor Malfoy no está listo para una relación romántica; pero de forma personal le diré qué en realidad no tengo idea de que esperar. Su recuperación ha sido practicamente milagrosa y me gustaría pensar que vamos en la dirección correcta. -Dijo con un suspiro.- Creo que eso sería todo por hoy. Los veré la próxima semana y con algo de suerte estoy seguro de que en los siguientes meses veremos mayores avances._

* * *

-...Y basicamente estamos saliendo desde entonces.

-Supongo que debe estar feliz entonces.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te lo explicaría Potter, pero creo que es hora de que me vaya. -Blaise señaló a Draco y Harry lo siguió con la mirada. El chico parecía a punto de quedarse dormido.- Si me das tu dirección Potter me aseguraré de visitarlo de vez en cuando.

-Supongo que está bien. Te enviaré una lechuza en cuanto nos hayamos establecido en Hogsmeade.

-¿Hogsmeade?

-McGonagal ha estado teniendo problemas en el castillo con una creatura que nadie conoce y quiere que le ayude a atraparla. Creo que estaremos allí por lo menos la mitad de agosto.

-¿Qué los profesores no pueden hacer nada? -Preguntó Blaise incrédulo.

-Bueno, lo han intentado. El problema es que no saben dónde se esconde y no tienen tiempo de buscarlo así que McGonagal dijo que necesita a alguien que tenga tiempo y conozca bien el castillo.

-¿Y crees que la señora Rosemerta los deje quedarse en Las Tres Escobas?

-Bueno, si eso no sirve siempre puedo preguntarle a McGonagal si puedo quedarme en el castillo. Aunque preferiría quedarme en el pueblo para ser sincero. Como sea te enviaré una lechuza para avisarte.

-Muy bien, esperaré tu lechuza. De todas formas tengo que hacer algunas cosas cerca de ahí en un par de semanas así que lo visitaré bastante seguido.

-Perfecto. Estoy seguro de que estará contento de verte.

-Eso espero Potter. Hasta luego.

Blaise se levantó del sillón y salió de la tienda. Entonces se detuvo un momento. ¿Debería advertirle? No, Potter no lo entendería. Suspiró. Tenía trabajo que hacer, y no uno muy agradable por cierto.

* * *

 **Es el final de un nuevo capítulo. Por fin la habilidad de Draco hará una aparición en el siguiente. ¿Qué es lo que se imaginan?**


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola de nuevo. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo que es un poco corto, pero espero les agrade.

Antes de comenzar, agradezco de nuevo sus comentarios.

 **Daiara lestrange:** Sobre que tanto puede hacer Draco... Es algo complicado de explicar sin decir cosas de más, pero voy a ponerlo así: Draco puede hacer cosas sencillas como bañarse, vestirse o comer por que Harry se las ha enseñado. Debido a la maldición no puede hablar y aunque a veces logra hacer que su cuerpo haga lo que él quiera esto lo agota mucho. Y básicamente eso es, aunque espero explicarlo un poco mejor en el capítulo que sigue.

 **Otra cosa:** Acepto sugerencias para la criatura ya que hasta ahora no tengo idea de que poner. Si alguien tiene alguna idea espero su comentario. Gracias.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

Unos días después del mundial, Harry y Draco viajaron a Hogsmeade después de hacer una breve parada en casa de los Weasley para festejar a Harry. Si bien la señora Rosemerta no estaba muy contenta de ver a Draco, tampoco les impidió registrarse en la posada. Después de todo, que tanto podía hacer Draco Malfoy con Harry Potter vigilándolo.

Al día siguiente caminaron a Hogwarts para iniciar el trabajo. Los primeros días Dracó pasó el tiempo leyendo en la enfermería bajó la vigilancia de la señora Pomfrey. Después comenzó a aburrirse y al tercer día, mientras la medibruja dormitaba, Draco salió a pasear por el castillo. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos no podía evitar recordar toda clase de cosas: bromas con sus amigos, peleas con el Trio Dorado, clases, y toda clase de recuerdos entraban y salían de su cabeza.

 _-¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter?_ -Se escuchó decir mientras paseaba por el Gran Comedor vacío. Al voltearse se vio a si mismo, de once años, parado junto a la mesa de Griffindor. - _¿Cuando coges el tren para volver con los muggles?_

 _-Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus "amiguitos"._ -Decía una versión igualmente más pequeña de Harry.

 _-Nos veremos cuando quieras. Esta noche si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?_

 _-Por supuesto que sí._ -Vio que decía Ron- _Yo seré su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

La ventana se cerró y Draco no pudo escuchar el resto de la conversación; sin embargo aún podía recordarla. También podía recordar claramente su decepción al día siguiente al verlos llegar alegremente a desayunar.

Al salir al vestíbulo vio algo pequeño correr por el suelo y otro recuerdo llegó a su mente:

 _-... Esa expresión que tiene, como si estuviera oliendo mierda, ¿la tiene siempre, o sólo cuando estás tú cerca?_

 _-No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre, Potter._

 _-Pues mantén cerrada tu grasienta bocaza._

Draco se vió lanzarle un hechizo a Harry y unos segundos más tarde observó como su mini yo era transformado en un hurón. Fue entonces cuando vio a Moody bajando las escaleras. Por un momento le pareció que Moody lo miraba y entonces la escena cambió de repente.

Cerca de la entrada estaban él y Harry con respectivos amigos. Peleaban acerca del último partido de Quiddich de la temporada. Estaban a punto de sacar las varitas cuando de pronto escucharon bajar a profesor Fliwick y ambos grupos se separaron. Estaban en tercer año.

Un rato más tarde estaba mirándose a si mismo hablar con sus amigos durante el quinto año cuando de pronto una voz aguda y chillona llegó a sus oídos:

-¡Draco! ¡Qué sorpresa verte! ¿Vienes de visita? No te he visto en años... -Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Pansy Parkinson había llegaron a donde él estaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?- ¿Acabas de llegar o ya te ibas? Por que si ya te vas conozco un lugar... - Draco comenzó a entrar en pánico. No es que Pansy le desagradara, habían sido buenos amigos durante su tiempo en Hogwarts. El único problema es que la mujer estaba loca por él. Había intentado decirle que no estaba interesado, que no le gustaban las mujeres, etc., pero ella nunca se había dado por vencida. Fue por ello que su relación se deterioró en los últimos años de Hogwarts, aunque estaba seguro de que Parkinson no lo había notado.-... ¿O tal vez...?

Draco no escuchó el resto, lo siguiente que supo estaba en medio de un salón sin ninguna idea de como había llegado hasta ahí. Tratando de no entrar en pánico de nuevo comenzó a mirar alrededor. Era un salón sin ventanas con paredes repletas de estantes y frascos de ingredientes y animales flotando en ellos. Al frente estaba un escritorio y detrás de él estaba una puerta que Draco sabía llevaba a la oficina del profesor de Pociones. Lo recorrió una vez más con la mirada, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por ahí. Por un momento le pareció que si se quedaba quieto tal vez se abriría la puerta de la oficina y vería a Snape salir por ahí.

 _-¡...pensó que algo grave podría haber sucedido!_ -Escuchó Draco y al mirar al frente ahí estaba Severus Snape hablando con su versión de doce años. El salón ya estaba vacío, pero en una de las mesas había un caldero semi-derretido y en las paredes y estantes cercanos estaban lo que parecían los restos de una poción.

 _-Pero..._

 _-Pero nada. No crea Señor Malfoy que no lo vi dejar caer la cola de salamandra en el caldero de Longbottom. Si cree que porque es de mi casa o por que es mi ahijado voy a permitir que juegue durante en mi clase está usted muy equivocado. Y ya que claramente piensa que mi salón es un patio de juegos tendrá entonces que usar su tiempo libre para trabajar en mi clase hasta que entienda la diferencia. -Malfoy abrió la boca para protestar, pero Snape le lanzó una mirada y el chico la cerró de inmediato.- Y para asegurarme de que aprenda correctamente la lección..._

En ese momento Snape miró al frente y lo vio. El mago pareció petrificarse por un instante pero de inmediato volvió en si y sacó su varita. Mientras tanto, el Draco Malfoy de doce años también se había dado la vuelta.

-¿Quién...? -Comenzó a decir Snape, pero fue interrumpido por su alumno quien corrió de inmediato hacia el extraño haciendo la pregunta más rara que podía haber hecho.

-¿De cuando vienes?

El extraño miró a Malfoy fijamente pero no contestó. Al verlo Snape emprendió también el paso hacia la entrada del salón. ¿Qué clase de idiota...? Definitivamente habría esperado esa reacción de un Griffindor, pero de un Slytherin...

-Nunca había... Siempre es hacia el pasado, ya sabes. Pero bueno, tu estás en el futuro así que supongo que sigue siendo al pasado. -Le dijo al extraño como si hablara con un viejo amigo.- ¿Por qué estás usando esa ropa tan extraña? ¿No es muggle o sí? Por qué no hay forma de que yo use algo como eso. -Dijo notando por primera vez la ropa que el extraño llevaba.- No me digas que perdiste una apuesta o algo así. -Evidentemente no había otra explicación. ¿Por qué más iba a estar él, Draco Malfoy, usando algo que un muggle usaría?

Snape vio como el extraño miraba al chico pero no decía nada. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Snape y luego volvía a ver al niño como tratando de decir algo, pero para variar Malfoy no estaba poniendo atención.

-Draco. -Escuchó que decía una voz inexplicablemente irritante hasta que vio entrar al propietario por la puerta. Era una réplica exacta de James Potter, excepto por los ojos que eran verdes.- Te estaba buscando. Se suponía que ibas a quedarte en la enfermería...

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Gritó Malfoy indignado al ver que su versión adulta caminaba hacía Potter y lo tomaba del brazo.

Hary no pudo decir palabra. Ahí adentro no solo estaba una versión de doce años de Draco Malfoy, si no también Severus Snape mirándolo como si hubiera visto al fantasma de su madre, y todo mientras Draco parecía querer fundirse con su brazo.

-¡Suelta a Potter, ahora! -Exclamó Malfoy aún más indignado. Luego al ver que no parecían haberle hecho caso, corrió hacia la entrada aparentemente para separarlos el mismo. - Se supone que deberías odiarlo. -Malfoy tiró del brazo derecho de Draco pero este no se movio.- ¡Sueeeeeel...!

-¿Quiere alguien explicarme que es lo que está pasando aquí? -Preguntó Snape interrumpiendo al trio junto a la puerta y alejando al niño de un tirón.

Malfoy volteó a verlo recordando de pronto que no estaba solo. De inmediato volvió a mirar a su yo adulto como pidiendo ayuda, pero este no respondió.

-¿Qué le pasa? -Dijo Malfoy, notando finalmente que algo andaba mal con su otro yo.- ¡Potter, que le hiciste!

-Yo no hice nada. -Se defendió Harry.

-¿Entonces por qué actúa así? Obviamente tuviste que haberle hecho algo, de otra forma no estaría actuando así.

-Yo no hice nada. ¡Porqué todos siempre dicen eso! -Exclamó Harry. Había olvidado lo irritante que podía llegar a ser Draco Malfoy.- Ya estaba así cuando lo encontré. -Contestó sin pensarlo, solo para darse cuenta de su error cuando ya era tarde.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -Preguntó el niño alarmado.

Harry sintió ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Realmente había metido la pata.

-Está bien. Se que se ve mal, pero no es tan grave como parece.

-¡Estás mintiendo Potter, no creas que soy estúpido! ¿Dime que es lo que le pasó?

Harry miró al niño. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué algún idiota lo había torturado y abusado de él hasta dejarlo en ese estado? ¿O qué era presa de una maldición desconocida? Ninguna de las opciones sonaba particularmente atractiva.

-No lo se. -Dijo finalmente.- Ha estado viviendo conmigo desde el año pasado y aún no se lo que le pasó.

-¿Y mis padres? ¿Porqué no hacen algo? Estoy seguro de que ellos jamás...

-Suficiente -Lo interrumpió Snape con una voz grave y peligrosa.- Evidentemente no es un tema para niños y el señor Malfoy como tal no tiene la madurez necesaria para escucharlo. Ahora Señor...Potter, -Dijo levantando su varita hacia Harry.- ¿Será mejor que me explique qué es lo que está pasando?

-Yo solo estaba buscando a Draco. Vine a hacer algunas cosas a Hogwarts y cuando fui a la enfermería a buscarlo para almorzar ya no estaba. Nunca había visto algo así y no tengo idea de que es lo que está pasando. ¿Draco? -Dijo mirando al rubio a su lado. No podía hablar, pero por la forma de reaccionar del niño era obvio que no era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía. Ambos rubios voltearon a verse y continuaron mirándose por algún tiempo como manteniendo una conversación. Finalmente el Malfoy de doce años suspiró y volteó a ver a los otros dos adultos.

-Yo... puedo ver cosas del pasado, o algo así. -Comenzó Malfoy.- A veces, cuando recuerdo algo de repente se abre como un portal y lo que estaba pensando está sucediendo al otro lado. Normalmente son pequeños y solo puedo ver lo que está pasando, pero una vez hice uno más grande y pude hablar conmigo mismo, aunque no se como funcionan. He intentado abrir uno a propósito, pero nunca he podido.

-¿Lo saben sus padres Señor Malfoy? -Preguntó Snape. Estaba seguro de que si Lucius llegaba a enterarse habría problemas.

-De mi madre no estoy seguro, pero ella jamás me haría daño. De mi padre no creo que lo sepa por que estoy seguro que lo primero que él haría si se enterara sería traer a Quienes-Ustedes-Saben de regreso.

-Siempre supuse que eso te gustaría.

-Dime Potter, ¿a quién en su sano juicio le gustaría traer de regreso a un demente?

-Pero creí que no...

-No me malentiendas Potter, no me agradan los sangre sucias, pero tampoco me agrada la idea de un loco tratando de conquistar al mundo. Además, un poco de actuación no le hace daño a nadie y mantiene a mi padre contento y lejos de mis asuntos.

-Debo admitir que el Señor Malfoy tiene razón. Es ciertamente una habilidad peligrosa, por lo tanto me parece que sería necesario hablar con el director para poner en marcha las medidas de seguridad necesarias.

-¡Usted no puede hacer eso! ¡Se supone que no debe contárselo a nadie!

-¿O qué? ¿Va a decirle a su padre?

-Yo...

-O digame, ¿tiene alguna clase de plan para mantener su habilidad en secreto durante su estancia en Hogwarts?

Malfoy no respondió. En realidad nunca había pensado en ello.

-Justo como pensé. Muy bien, en ese caso me veré obligado a informar de ello al director para poder tomar las medidas necesarias. Ahora, Señor Potter... -Dijo Snape, pero al voltear se dio cuenta de que volvían a estar solos. El portal se había cerrado.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Hola a todos. Estaba un poco perdida con el rumbo que quería que tomara la historia así que me bloquee, pero aquí les traigo (por fin) el siguiente capítulo. Por otro lado, gracias por su paciencia. Es un poco corto, pero espero les guste.  
**

* * *

 ** **Capítulo VII****

-¿Qué...? -Harry miró a su alrededor. Snape y Malfoy se habían desvanecido dejándolos a ambos solos en un viejo salón lleno de polvo y cachivaches.- ¿Cómo es que...?

Miró a Draco, pero el chico precía demasiado ocupado en examinar lo que había sido su antiguo salón de Pociones. No es que realmente esperara una respuesta, pero al menos una mirada de confusión habría sido reconfortante.

-Sr. Potter, ¿es usted? -Una anciana voz llego desde el pasillo seguida, unos segundos más tarde, por el anciano Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin.

-Profesor Slughorn. Buenos días.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Potter. ¿Necesitaba algo de por aquí?

Harry miró una vez más el montón de basura antes de contestar.

-No, solamente estaba buscando a Draco. Lo había dejado con la Señora Pomfrey, pero de alguna forma terminó vagando por los pasillos cuando ella se quedó dormida.

-Ya veo. Si ese es el caso estaré entonces en mi oficina.

El anciano profesor salió de la habitación mientras decía algo que Harry no alcanzó a escuchar del todo.

-¿Dijo algo?

-No, solo pensaba... -comenzó y luego se detuvo como si recordara algo.- Una verdadera pena en verdad... -dijo finalmente como para si mismo mientras miraba a Draco y sacudía la cabeza.

-¿Disculpe?

-Me refiero a que era una familia tan importante, pero con las ideas incorrectas desgraciadamente. Unos de los mas fieles seguidores de Quien-usted-sabe ni más ni menos, no es una sorpresa que hayan terminado tan mal. Después de todo lo que hicieron... Lo único que me sorprende es que no hayan terminado en Azcaban.

-Pero se arrepintieron al final...

-Para salvar el pellejo, no me cabe duda.

-...Y los absolvieron de todos los cargos.

-Eso no cambia nada señor Potter. El daño ya estaba hecho. No, no me sorprende que alguien haya intentado vengarse. Incluso se podría decir que el señor Malfoy tiene suerte de no haber terminado como sus padres. Pero bueno, supongo que hay cosas peores que la muerte...

-Se da cuenta de que Draco lo está escuchando, ¿verdad?

Slughorn no dijo nada, pero levantó una ceja obviamente no muy convencido. Entonces miró una vez más a Draco. Ciertamente se veía como Draco Malfoy. En realidad, y Slughorn tenía que admitirlo, el tiempo había sido benévolo con él pues se veía exactamente igual al día de su graduación diez años atrás, sin embargo las similitudes acababan ahí. Para empezar llevaba lo que parecía ropa muggle, probablemente escogida por Potter y que tenía lo que parecían ser manchas de comida en la chaqueta, algo impensable de haber estado el muchacho en todos sus cabales. Luego estaba su cabello. Si bien estaba peinado, no llevaba ni rastro de gel y caía en mechones lacios hasta su nuca. Incluso tenía un par de mechones casi sobre sus ojos, pero no parecía tener la intención de quitarlos, o tal vez, Slughorn pensó, simplemente no tenía la capacidad de hacerlo. Y hablando de ojos, el chico no lo había mirado ni una sola vez en toda la conversación. Sus ojos, de un color gris apagado, miraban hacia el vacio y parecían tan muertos en ese momento como los que había en los frascos de su oficina. Ciertamente, si el chico estaba ahí, él no alcanzaba a verlo.

-Como sea. -Dijo finalmente para cambiar el tema.- Ya que está por aquí hay un favor que quisiera pedirle. ¿Sigue siendo amigo de Neville Longbottom?

-Sí. ¿por qué pregunta?

-Verá, -comenzó lentamente- cada año le preparo al Sr. Longbottom algunas pociones nutritivas para sus mandragoras, pero tengo que salir de viaje mañana y no volveré hasta dentro de diez días. El Sr. Longbottom vuelve pasado mañana de sus vacaciones y necesita las pociones lo antes posible... -Slughorn se detuvo a pensar un poco y luego continuó.- Recuerdo que me había dicho por que, pero lo he olvidado. -Admitió finalmente- Lo importante es que necesito que usted le entregue las pociones en mi lugar. ¿Lo haría?

-Por supuesto, se las llevaré en cuanto llegue.

-Muy bien. Si viene a mi oficina más tarde le diré en donde puede encontrarlas. Solamente tenga cuidado de no exponerlas al sol por que son muy delicadas. Aunque por supuesto usted ya debe saberlo, después de todo recuerdo que...

-Está bien. -Lo interrumpió Harry.- ¿Le parece a las cinco?

El profesor asintió con la cabeza y luego continuó el camino a su oficina mientras murmuraba acerca de Harry, Snape y sus mejores estudiantes de Pociones. Harry sacudió la cabeza. Esperaba que McGonagal encontrará pronto un reemplazo por que el profesor parecía, por lo que había escuchado, perderse cada vez más seguido en sus recuerdos.

-Creo que es hora de volver a la posada. Ya hemos tenido demasiadas aventuras por hoy ¿no te parece? -Harry le preguntó a Draco mientras subían por las escaleras de los calabozos unas horas más tarde.

El rubio no respondió, pero después del tiempo que les tomó volver a la enfermería a recoger las cosas, despedirse de la Directora McGonagal y llegar a la puertas del vestíbulo, Draco asintió lentamente.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Le había tomado unos veinte minutos, pero al menos había logrado decidirse. Hacía solo unos meses atrás aquello habría sido imposible. Ahora al menos podía tomar decisiones pequeñas. Eran cosas simples como prender el DVD para ver la película que estuviera puesta, o leer el libro que Harry le dejaba a la mano, pero era un avance al fin y al cabo.

-Dime Draco. -Escucharon de pronto mientras Harry abría la puerta. De inmediato Harry pudo sentir como Draco se tensaba a su lado.- ¿Qué tal si en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade damos un paseo tú y yo solos?

Harry sintió como Draco se relajaba. Al darse la vuelta hacia donde venían las voces se encontraron con un pequeño portal que flotaba frente a sus rostro. Era solo lo suficientemente grande para que ellos vieran sin ser vistos.

-Lo siento Pansy, ya había quedado con Blaise para... Ir a comprar nuevos ingredientes de pociones.

Draco vio como Pansy, de quince años, levantaba la ceja. No estaba convencidaparecía convencida de que los ingredientes de pociones fueran más divertidos que ella. El otro adolescente dio un paso hacia la dirección de la puerta tal vez buscando el momento más adecuado para escapar.

-¿Ese es Argus Markinson? Necesito ir a hablar con el antes de que se me olvide. Nos vemos después Pansy.

Al segundo siguiente Malfoy estaba corriendo por el pasillo tratando de alcanzar al cazador de Slytherin que subía por la escalera.

-¡Está bien, seguiremos hablando en la cena! -Le gritó a Malfoy que desaparecía por la escalera.- Tan tímido como siempre. -Dijo para si. Luego dio un saltito, una risita y se fue caminando alegremente hacia los calabozos.

Draco se quedó mirando el lugar donde acababa de cerrarse el portal. ¡La mujer de verdad estaba loca! ¿Cómo le parecía eso un caso de timidez? Hasta Weasley se había dado cuenta de que ella no le gustaba. ¡Lo había molestado por un mes con eso! Uno pensaría que si Weasley podía darse cuenta cualquiera podía hacerlo, pero obviamente estaba equivocado. Se recargó contra Harry. La mujer era un caso perdido, antes, ahora y para siempre.

-Y yo pensé que Ron tenía problemas, -Dijo Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- pero creo que Parkinson podría haberle hecho competencia.

Harry sintió que Draco le apretaba la mano. Obviamente estaba de acuerdo.

...

Eran casi las seis y media cuando llegaron a las Tres Escobas. Al entrar la señora Rosemerta saludó a Harry amablemente, pero ignoró a Draco por completo. Harry no pudo evitar suspirar, no era como si Draco hubiera podido elegir de todas formas. Lo había estado pensando desde que habían empezado a vivir juntos y había llegado a la conclusión de que el rubio probablemente había estado tan atrapado como él en la guerra.

Aún pensando en eso, Harry sentó a Draco en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta. Después volvió a la barra para pedir un par de bebidas. Cuando regreso a la mesa diez minutos más tarde se encontró con que Pansy Parkinson estaba sentada en una de las sillas hablándole a Draco. El muchacho por su parte lo miraba como si se hubiera encontrado con el fantasma de Voldemort, o algo peor. Tal vez fuera lo último, pensó Harry ya que la mujer había estado intentando atraparlo por años sin éxito alguno y no parecía que fuera a detenerse.

-Parkinson -La saludó mientas ponía los dos vasos en la mesa.

-¿Potter? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Había quedado de verme con Draco aquí para cenar y pláticar de algunas cosas. -Lo que era tecnicamente cierto, pero planeaba hacer después de cenar y en su habitación luego de poner todos los hechizos de privacidad inventados por la humanidad.

Pansy lo miró como si lo creyera sospechoso de algún crimen. Obviamente la excusa no la convencía.

-Bueno, no creeras que nos ibamos a estar peleando como niños para siempre ¿o sí? Además, Draco me buscó esta mañana -lo que también era casi probablemente cierto, o eso creía al menos por que que otra razón tendría Draco para andar paseando por los pasillos.- y le dije que nos viéramos aquí.

-Con razón se veía tan apurado en la mañana. Lo que no entiendo es por que no me lo dijo en lugar de solo ignorarme.

Harry no supo que decir. Por suerte, la muchacha miró el reloj de la pared en ese momento y se levantó de un salto.

-¡Oh vaya! Quedé de ver a alguien y se me está haciendo tarde. Te veré después Draco. Adiós. -Se despidió con una voz aguda y chillona antes de irse.

Harry se sentó en la silla que Parkinson acababa de dejar vacía y suspiró. El lunes tendría que hablar con ella y decirle lo que estaba pasando, pero primero se aseguraría de dejar a Draco con Hagrid. La ira de Parkinson era famosa y aquel era probablemente el último lugar en el que alguien lo buscaría, y aunque que lo encontrara el semi-gigante podría detenerla si llegaba antes que él. O eso esperaba.

* * *

 **Y aquí los dejo por ahora. ¿Qué les parece?**

 **Una vez más una disculpa por la tardanza y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	8. Capítulo 8

****Capítulo VIII****

La señora Rosemerta estaba sirviendo el desayuno a un par de brujas cuando de pronto escuchó que se abría la puerta con fuerza. Al darse la vuelta para saludar al visitante se encontró de frente con una joven mujer parada a centímetros de ella.

-¿La habitación de Draco Malfoy? -Preguntó la mujer con una voz tan calmada que Rosemerta sintió un escalofrío.

-Es la número doce.

-Gracias.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras sin decir otra palabra. Por un momento Rosemerta se preguntó si habría hecho lo correcto, pero fuera lo que fuera el joven Malfoy probablemente se lo tenía merecido. Lo único que lamentaba era el problema que iba a causarle a Potter, quien por desgracia tenía que vigilarlo todo el tiempo.

-¡POTTER! -El grito resonó por todo el pasillo y todos los cuartos del segundo piso.

Habría sido bueno decir que fue aquel grito lo que despertó a los ocupantes del número doce, pero lo cierto es que: uno, llevaban ya tiempo despiertos y dos, estaban tan ocupados que Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirlos a ambos antes de que la puerta se abriera segundos más tarde.

Ahora bien, ver a Draco Malfoy y a Harry Potter cubiertos por sólo una sábana no era lo que Pansy habría esperado encontrar; pero por otro lado era un poco difícil negar lo que Blaise le había dicho después de presenciar aquello.

¡PLAF!

Blaise no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al escuchar el golpe desde el pasillo. Al entrar vio a Potter, que aún estaba en la cama y miraba a Pansy sin idea alguna de lo que acaba de pasar. Mientras tanto Draco parecía esconderse detrás de él al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a su brazo derecho. "Por supuesto," pensó Blaise, "¿por qué enfrentar la ira de Pansy Parkinson si tu novio es el salvador del mundo mágico?"

-Pansy... -Comenzó Blaise en voz baja, pero se detuvo cuando Pansy volteó a verlo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Suspiró.

Era triste, pero no había mucho que hacer. Por supuesto podía entenderla. Había estado enamorada de Draco por años y cuando por fin parecía que lo estaba olvidando él había vuelto a aparecer de la nada... La vio comenzar a sollozar y luego la vio salir tan rápido como había llegado hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Suspiró de nuevo y cerró la puerta.

-¿No deberías ir con ella? -Le preguntó Potter aún sin moverse de donde estaba.

-Está bien, creo que ahora necesita estar sola. -Potter no se veía muy convencido así que Blaise se apresuró a explicarlo.-Ella es del tipo de personas que se calma más rápido si la dejas tranquila. Además, si voy ahora me arriesgaría a uno de esos -señaló la marca que Potter tenía en el lado izquierdo de la cara- y de todos modos no serviría para nada. Iré a verla más tarde cuando se haya calmado un poco y veremos que pasa. -"Tal vez hasta me ateva a proponerselo..." añadió para si mientras sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo y la miraba por un par de segundos antes de volver a guardarla. "pero eso será otro día supongo."

Harry, que no había perdido detalle sonrió.

-Espero que todo salga bien entonces.

-Yo también. -respondió Blaise. Luego miró la marca de la mano nuevamente.- Eso debe haber dolido. Creo que tengo algo en casa que puedo traerte si me das un par de minutos.

-No te preocupes. -Dijo moviendo la mano derecha.- Si no hubieras sido tú yo se lo habría dicho el lunes de todas maneras así que creo que hubiera sido lo mismo. Además, no es la primera vez que me dan una de esas. Hubieras visto lo que pasó cuando le dije a Ginny que me gustaban los hombres.

Blaise lo miró intrigado.

-¿Y luego?

-Solo digamos que la silla, el piso y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que también habría podido ser una excelente golpeadora. -Respondió Harry frotandose la mejilla.

Blaise se rio al escuchar aquello.

-Me sorprende que Weasley aún te hable después de dejar a su hermana.

-Bueno, creo que él y Hermione ya se lo esperaban por que cuando llegué a casa había una pomada con una nota de ellos dos.

-Esos son buenos amigos Potter. Por cierto, ¿qué le pasa a Draco? -Blaise señaló al rubio. En algún momento había soltado a Potter y ahora miraba hacia la cabecera de la cama.

Se acercó a ver que estaba pasando y habría gritado de no ser por que Potter le tapó la boca a tiempo. Luego, levantandose de la cama en silencio lo llevó al otro lado de la habitación en donde había un par de sillas cerca de la chimenea.

-Dejame verstirme y luego te explicaré todo -Le dijo en voz baja.- pero por favor no hagas ruido o sería un problema.

Blaise asintió sin decir naada ya que su voz parecía haber desaparecido.

Mientras tanto en la cama Draco tenía frente a si a un joven Malfoy que caminaba de una lado a otro en su habitación de Hogwarts.

-¡...de verdad! ¿Qué se cree ese enano sangre sucia? ¿Poter puedo tomarte una foto? ¡Potter mira! ¡Poter, oye Potter! -Dijo en lo que a Draco le pareció una acertada imitación de Colin Creevey.- Se la pasa todo el día siguiendo a Potter con esta estúpida cámara suya. ¿Puedes creerlo? -Si podía creerlo o no Draco no le habría dicho aunque hubiera podido. En realidad apenas y le estaba prestando atención al niño mientras esperaba que alguien, de preferencia Snape, entrara a interrumpirlo. Seguro estaba haciendo suficiente ruido.

Por otro lado tal vez Snape no fuera la mejor idea después de todo. El portal era lo suficientemente grande como para que fuera obvia la falta de ropa, aunque su yo de 12 años no pareciera haberlo notado. Se pregunto por un momento que sucedería. No es como si pudiera quitarle puntos, ¿o si? Aquella idea lo intrigaba...

-... Y no dejaba de tomarle fotos. Y el otro día en el comedor... -Al otro lado del portal el joven Malfoy no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la falta de interés de su público.- ¿Quién se cree? -se detuvo frente al portal y miró a Draco.- Una vez hasta me dijo que le tenía envidia. ¿Yo, envidia? No se por que alguien creería que yo tengo celos de alguien como él. -En realidad eso era algo que Draco podía creer, aunque no ensaba que ambos se estuvieran refiriendo a la misma persona.- Con la forma en la que sigue a Potter debería fundar su club de fans y dejar de molestar a la gente normal.

Draco pensó que aquello era una excelente idea. Con todo lo que el pequeño Malfoy parecía saber sobre los pormenores de la vida de Potter muy bien podía unirse a Colin y fundar el club. Seguro que él estaría encantado de escucharlo.

-¡Ojalá lo petrifiquen como al gato! -dijo estampando un pie contra el suelo.

"Sí, porque así dejaría de seguir a Potter todo el día." agregó Draco para si antes de volver a ignorar al niño que ahora estaba explicando el incidente de Halloween y por que Potter y sus amigos obviamente eran demasiado idiotas para haberlo hecho. ¡De verdad! Para odiar a Potter seguro hablaba mucho de él. Y siendo sinceros, ¿por qué tenía que ser él el que lo aguantara? ¿Qué no había alguna otra persona a la que pudiera ir a molestar?

...

-Entonces déjame ver si entendí. ¿Draco puede abrir portales al pasado?

Harry, que ya estaba vestido y sentado en la otra silla, asintió.

-Pero no creo que pueda controlarlos. Se abren solos de repente. Ayer cuando estábamos saliendo del castillo se abrió uno de Pansy invitándolo a una cita en quinto año. Luego en la tarde hubo otro y ahora este.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Tratar de que nadie más se entere, supongo. Hasta donde yo se sólo lo sabemos Snape, tú y yo. ¿Crees que puedas guardar el secreto?

Blaise miró a Draco por unos segundos.

-Está bien...

-¿Potter, estás ahí? -Se escuchó que gritaba la voz infantil de Draco Malfoy desde donde estaba la cabecera de la cama. De inmediato Blaise y Harry se miraron sin decir nada. -¡Potter, ven aquí enseguida o iré a buscarte! -No hubo respuesta. - Muy bien, entonces iré yo.

Harry miró a Blasie y mediante señas le indicó que entrara al baño. No estaba seguro de que el pequeño Malfoy estuviera de acuerdo en que él supiera.

Blaise acaba de cerrar la puerta cuando la cabecera de la cama fue reemplazada por lo que parecía la entrada a otro cuarto. Dentro de él estaba Draco Malfoy, de doce años, mirando al rededor con cara de disgusto.

-¿En dónde se supone que están? ¿Y por qué está desnudo Potter? -Preguntó fijándose por primera vez en la falta de ropa de su otro yo.

-Iba a darse un baño cuando se abrió el portal. -Mintió Harry que no tenía intenciones de explicarle lo que en realidad había pasado.

-Oh, está bien. -Respondió el niño completamente convencido por la respuesta.- Entonces seré rápido. -Y saltó de la cama al suelo.

-Draco...

-Malfoy, Potter. ¿Tú no me ves usando tu nombre o sí? Así que no uses el mio, ¿quieres?. -Harry respiró hondo. Había olvidado lo encantador que Malfoy podía llegar a ser.- Por cierto, ¿sabe mi padre en dónde están? Por que no se que de forma te dejaría traerlo a un lugar como este.

-Es una posada, ¿sabes? -Respondió Harry tranquilamente. -Solamente vamos a estar aquí por unos días.

-Eso no explica por que están aquí Potter. -El niño se detuvo a pensar.- No me digas que lo desheredaron y ahora es tan pobre como Weasley. Apuesto a que están aquí por que no tienen a donde ir. -Se volteó a ver a Draco.- ¿Estás loco o que? No se porque alguien en su sano juicio...

-Draco. -Dijo Harry para interrumpir al niño que aún seguía quejándose.- ¡Draco!

-Ta te dije que es Malfoy, Potter y será mejor que lo uses o te ignoraré. -Contestó el niño con tal tranquilidad que no parecía que segundos antes había estado quejándose sin parar.

Harry respiró hondo y contó hasta diez con los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño de doce años lo hiciera enojar tan fácilmente? Bueno, era Malfoy después de todo.

Alzó la vista hacia la cama, pero Malfoy ya no estaba ahí. Ahora paseaba por el lugar examinando todo lo que había su alcance, probablemente para ver si encontraba algo interesante del futuro a juzgar por la expresión en su cara.

Draco mientras tanto había sido capaz de darse la vuelta sin que Harry le dijera y por la forma en la que miraba al niño era obvio que tampoco estaba contento.

-¡Malfoy!

El niño se detuvo y volteó a verlo con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Vas a decir algo está vez o solo vas a interrumpirme de nuevo por que sí?

Harry respiró hondo de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó después de que se cerró el portal?

Malfoy lo miró sin entender a que se refería. Luego comprendió de pronto y se puso a pensar para ordenar sus ideas mientras caminaba hasta donde Harry estaba.

-Bueno, -comenzó mientras se sentaba en al silla frente a Harry.- Snape me llevó a hablar con Dumbledore y los dos me hicieron un montón de preguntas. Luego Snape comenzó a darme lecciones de oclumancia por que "aparentemente mi habilidad está relacionada con mis emociones". Como si yo no lo supiera. -Dijo girando los ojos.- También me dijeron que debo guardarla en secreto, especialmente de mi padre. -finalizó con un resoplido. Luego recargó su cabeza en su mano.- ¿Qué acaso los adultos no pueden ser más obvios? Ya se que tienen que ver con lo que siento, no he vivido doce años con ella sin averiguar al menos eso. Hasta se como cerrarlos. -Dijo para dejar claro que él sabía más que ellos.

-¿Así?

-Sí. -Se lenvantó de la silla y señaló hacia la cama.- Por ejemplo si quisiera cerrar el portal de ahora solo tengo que mirar a la cama o a otra cosa y concentrarme en eso, pero no lo voy a hacerlo por que me quedaría aquí para siempre.

-Ya veo. -Dijo Harry para mostrarle que entendía. El niño pareció contento de haber demostrado su punto y volvió a sentarse. -Entonces no sabes como abrirlos, ¿verdad?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca he podido abrir uno a propósito. Lo mejor que he podido hacer es evitar que se abran solo por que sí tratando de controlar mis emociones.

-Suena a mucho trabajo.

-Sí, pero ahora puedo pasar semanas enteras sin que se abra uno solo. -El niño se enderezó en la silla, evidentemente orgulloso de su logro.

-¿Y cómo es que pasaste hasta aquí? No sabía que podías atravesar los portales

-Bueno, yo tampoco sabía que podía hacerlo, pero la otra vez él estaba parado a la mitad del salón así que supuse que podía. Eso me recuerda: no se lo que le haya pasado, pero será mejor que lo estés cuidando Potter. Si no te maldeciré, ¿entendido? -Harry asintió tratando de mantener la cara seria. Le hacía gracia que Malfoy lo amenazara para proteger a su versión adulta.- Y ahora, hay un par de cosas que debes saber para asegurarme de estar cómodo...

Harry pasó los siguientes quince minutos escuchando un montón de sugerencias de lo que a Draco le gustaba y lo que no, la mayoría de las cuales estaba seguro de que habían pasado a la historia. Estaba por ejemplo la leche con chocolate que Malfoy decía beber sin falta todas las mañanas, cuando Harry estaba seguro que había dejado en cuarto año después de burlarse de Ron por ello y que el pelirrojo le contestara que él hacía lo mismo. Incluso en ese entonces había sido tan estúpido como sonaba ahora, pero Harry no podía negar que había sido divertido ver a los dos tratando de tomar cafe negro solo para demostrar "ser mas maduro que el otro". Al final Ron había regresado a la leche luego de una semana mientras que Draco se había decidido por el café con leche antes de cambiarlo a café con azucar en sexto año, probablemente por Voldemort y esas cosas.

Finalmente después de lo que a Draco le pareció una eternindad el niño terminó con su lista de tonterías y volvió a su tiempo. Con algo de suerte terminarían con Blaise rápido y luego podría vestirse. ¿O tal vez primero Potter le diría que se vistiera y luego terminarían con Blaise? En realidad no le importaba el orden, pero no pensaba pasar todo el domingo desnudo en la cama. La suerte debía estar de su lado por que de pronto sintió que algo pasaba por su cabeza. Al reaccionar se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba metiendo su brazo por una de las mangas de la camiseta. Terminó de meterlo y Harry le pasó el resto de la ropa para que terminara de vestirse.

-Así que fue eso lo que pasó. -comentó Blaise cuando salía del baño un minuto más tarde.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó Harry mientras ayudaba a Draco a ponerse una playera.

-A mini Draco por supuesto.

-¿Creí que no sabías nada?

-No hablo de los portales. Me refiero a que... Bueno, verás Potter, -comenzó sentándose en la cama también- ya sabes que Draco ha estado obsesionado contigo desde primer año, ¿verdad? -Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras que Draco trató de fulminarlo con la mirada. Blaise simplemente lo ignoró y siguió hablando.- Bueno, casi todas las noches cuando estaba solo en nuestro dormitorio solía quejarse de lo mucho que no le gustabas. ¿Entiendes?

Harry no lo entendía, pero entonces volteó a ver a Draco y vio como este se sonrojaba.

-Oh. -Comprendió de pronto.

-Exacto. -Continuó Blaise ahora ignorando el aura asesina que provenía del rubio.- Pero un día en segundo se detuvo. Al principio creímos que lo había superado, pero ahora veo que simplemente encontró a alguien más a quien molestar.

-¿Y cómo sabes que lo hacía si nunca estabas ahí?

-Sí bueno, dije en el cuarto, no en las escaleras Potter. Lo siento, -Dijo mirando finalmente a Draco.- pero si querías que fuera un secreto tal vez debiste haber usado algún hechizo de privacidad.

Draco no podía creer que había sido tan idiota. No, de hecho...¡¿Por qué diablos había sido tan idiota?!

Harry lo vio sonrojarse hasta alcanzar el color del cabello de los Weasley y decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Entonces sobre el secreto?

-Está bien Potter, no te preocupes. Nunca fui un gran fanático de Quien-Tú-Sabes. Hasta puedo jurarlo si quieres.

* * *

 **Así que Blaise ya lo sabe. ¿Qué es lo que pasará ahora?  
**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo IX**

Era jueves por la tarde, cinco días después del incidente con Pansy Parkinson. Draco, que ahora tenía permiso de visitar a Hagrid y la biblioteca, no había visto a la muchacha desde entonces, y por lo que Harry le había dicho, parecía que estaba tratando de evitarlos. En realidad no estaba preocupado, conocía a Pansy lo suficiente para saber que se repondría y además Blaise le había dicho en una de sus visitas de los días anteriores que llevaban saliendo un par de años, así que sabía que estaba en buenas manos.

Por lo demás la semana había sido muy tranquila. Incluso habría podido llamarla perfecta de no ser por un pequeño y rubio detalle: Draco Malfoy.

-Por supuesto yo estaba buscando la snitch, pero era imposible no reírse de él. Además, luego hizo esa ridícula vuelta y no pude evitarlo; pero obviamente el muy idiota no puede aguantar una broma y tenía que echarme la bludger encima.

Draco levantó la mirada de su libro y miró al idiota en cuestión. Harry estaba sentado cerca de la ventana junto a una mesa llena de papeles que había estado revisando media hora atrás. Ahora por supuesto los papeles estaban abandonados yel muchacho de lentes miraba a un joven Malfoy que hablaba sin parar sobre de su primer partido de Quidditch. Por la cara que tenía era claro que la historia le parecía tan interesante como un gusarrajo, pero bueno, alguien tenía que aguantarlo.

-...Y Flint no dejaba de regañarme. Casi parecía que había sido mi culpa que hubieramos perdido el partido cuando obviamente Potter...

Draco escuchó el comentario idiota del niño y deseo tener una varita para silenciarlo de una vez por todas (o aventársela por lo menos). Sinceramente, ¿a quien trataba de engañar? Era obvio lo que había estado haciendo todo el partido y definitivamente no había sido buscar la snitch. De verdad, ahora entendía por que Flint se había molestado tanto. ¡Aquel enano no podía dejar de pensar en Potter ni un minuto!

No muy lejos de ahí Harry suspiró. Estaba seguro de que el niño llevaba quejándose más tiempo de lo que había durado el partido y no parecía que fuera a detenerse pronto. Por supuesto no iba a ponerse a gritarle a un niño por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacerlo. Además, luego de tres visitas sabía que era inútil tratar de detenerlo. Y hablando de eso...

-Dra...

-Ya te dije que es Malfoy, Potter. -Harry se masajeó las cienes. Aquello era tan confuso.- No te preocupes, -dijo Malfoy al ver aquello.- seguro te acostumbraras con el tiempo.

-¡Qué!

-Que con el tiempo vas a acostumbrarte a llamarme por mi apellido...

-No. ¿Qué quisiste decir que con "con el tiempo"?

-¿No te lo había dicho? Supongo que lo olvidé. -Se encogio de hombros y luego puso las manos en la espalda.- Verás, el otro día que hablamos de como cerrar los portales se me ocurrió una idea. Entonces hice algunas pruebas y resulta que es lo mismo para abrirlos y cerrarlos. Solamente tengo que concentrarme en alguna fecha o en una persona. Además, -dijo balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás.- Snape me regañó el otro día. Dijo que alguien se quejó de que hacía mucho ruido y que si seguía así iba a castigarme. Y como no tengo ganas de limpiar calderos... -El niño dejo de balancearse y miró fijamente a Harry con una sonrisa de travesura.- Además, él me ignora -señaló a Draco- y no es divertido hablar solo así que tú eres la única opción que queda.

Daco estaba aliviado. ¡Su mini yo al fin parecía haberse dado cuenta de que no le importaban sus tonterías! Lo sentía un poco por Harry, pero bueno, al menos no era él quien tenía que aguantarlo. Por otro lado, tenía que admitir que aquella había sido una de sus mejores ideas. Podía quejarse todo lo que quería con Harry por que sabía que él era demasiado amable como para ignorarlo y además no iba a castigarlo por ello. O algo así.

-Entonces, ¿que día es hoy?

-¡Malfoy, no puedes viajar por el tiempo todos los días solo para quejarte de uno de tus compañeros de clases! Estoy seguro de que debe haber alguna clase de regla en contra de eso. -Volteó a ver al rubio sentado en la cama, pero Draco sólo bajo su mirada de regreso al libro.- Draco... -El muchacho volteó a verlo de nuevo.- ¿La hay? -Draco sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de negar lentamente con la cabeza y volver a mirar al libro como diciendo "no me metas en esto".

-¡Ja! ¡Ves, dijo que puedo si puedo hacerlo así que lo haré! -Harry cubrió su cara con las manos. Lo último que necesitaba era a Draco adolescente viniendo a quejarse todos los días.- Entonces, ¿me das la fecha Potter?

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero una lechuza entró por la ventana en ese momento. Parecía que tenía prisa por que inmediatamente alzó la pata y ululo para llamar la atención de Harry. Él desató la carta con cuidado y la miró. Tenía el sello de Hogwarts y eso solamente significaba una cosa: que era una carta oficial. Frunció el ceño mientras la abría. ¿Qué querría McGonagal ahora y por que no había podido esperar al día siguiente que fuera al castillo?

-¡Te están ofreciendo el puesto de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! -Exclamó Malfoy asomándose desde atrás de la silla.- McGonagal debe odiarte si te esta ofreciendo ese puesto por que todos saben que está maldito.

-Claro que no está maldito. -dijo volteando a ver al niño.- La Profesora Cromwell lleva enseñando la materia desde mi último año. Además, ¿no te enseñaron tus padres a no leer la correspondencia ajena?

Draco volvió a mirarlos de nuevo. Lo habían intentado, pero obviamente no había funcionado.

-Recuerdo que mi padre dijo algo de eso. -Confesó el niño balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás con las manos en la espalda.- Pero de todos modos siempre abre sus cartas en su estudio y nunca me deja entrar ahí de todas maneras así que no podría leerlas aunque quisiera. Mi madre si me deja ver sus cartas, pero son tan aburridas que quien quiere leerlas de todas formas.

Harry sintió que venía un dolor de cabeza y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

-Entonces imagina que es una de las aburridas cartas de tu madre y ve a hacer otra cosa.

-¿Y que se supone que haga? -se quejó el niño mirando alrededor.- Nunca hay nada divertido que hacer aquí..

-Bueno, pues si te aburre tanto puedes volver a tu habitación. -Señaló el portal junto a la chimenea a un par de metros de donde ellos estaban.

Malfoy miró el portal y luego miró a Harry de nuevo.

-No gracias. Mejor haré tarea.

Harry parpadeo un par de veces. Aquello era nuevo. Nunca había pensado en Draco Malfoy como alguien del estilo de Hermione.

-¿Tarea? -Preguntó aún incrédulo.

-Sí, bueno... son casi las nueve de la noche y mañana en la mañana tengo que entregar un ensayo de Transfiguraciones que se me había olvidado.

Harry lo miró arqueando una ceja mientras el niño caminaba hacia el portal.

-¿Y no tendrías que regresar a tu tiempo entonces a terminar el ensayo en lugar de venir a quejarte?

Malfoy se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Y perder el tiempo que podría ocupar durmiendo? No gracias. Mejor la hago aquí y luego regreso a la misma hora que me fui. Solo tengo que ir por mi libro.

Harry se quedó mirando al niño sin saber que decir. Para cuando hubo reaccionado Malfoy estaba de regreso y el portal había desaparecido.

-No te preocupes Potter, -dijo al ver la cara de Harry.- lo abriré de nuevo cuando vaya a irme. Es cansado mantener un portal abierto mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? Por cierto, ¿tienes tinta y pergaminos?

Harry lo miró. No era correcto que Malfoy jugara de esa forma con el tiempo, pero... Respiró hondo y se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras pensaba.

-En el baúl, -Dijo finalmente. Pensaría en ello otro día, hoy ya estaba demasiado cansado. - pero será mejor que esto no se convierta en un hábito. ¿Entendido?

-Está bien. -Respondió Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry se dio la vuelta y regresó a la carta después de asegurarse que el niño estaba entretenido buscando las cosas en el baúl.

 _xx de agosto de 2010_

 _Estimado Sr. Potter:_

 _Me complace ofrecerle el puesto como Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizería para el año escolar 2010 - 2011. Reúnase conmigo el hoy a las 4:30 para discutir los términos de su contrato._

 _Atentamente_

 _Minerva McGonagal_

 _Directora_

Harry leyó la carta una vez más y no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaba sucediendo. Había visto a la profesora Cromwell solo un par de meses atrás cuando había ido a dar una plática a los de séptimo año y ella nunca había mencionado que fuera a tomar un descanso.

-¿Entonces vas a ir? -Preguntó Malfoy asomándose de nuevo por detrás.- Porque yo no lo haría. Si sólo te están ofreciendo el puesto por un año seguro que es por la maldición. Además, se supone que tienes que cuidarlo, ¿sabes? -Señaló a Draco que áun estaba leyendo en la cama.- Si no, estoy seguro de que mi padre se molestará mucho aunque lo haya desheredado.

-¡Malfoy deja de decir tonterías! Uno: ya te dije que no hay maldición, se rompió hace años. Dos: nadie desheredó a nadie y tres: ¿no se supone que estás haciendo tarea?

-¿Entonces por que esta viviendo contigo en este lugar?

-Ya te dijie que es una posada. Nos estamos quedando aquí mientras termino con unos asuntos en Hogwarts. Además, tengo una casa por si no lo sabías.

-¿Entonces por que se están quedando aquí?

-Malfoy, ver a hacer la tarea. -le ordeno Harry harto de oír las tonterías del niño.

-¡Qué mal genio! Además, -cruzó los brazos.- no es mi culpa que te quedaras viendo la carta por diez minutos cuando yo quería preguntarte algo.

Harry lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Y que querías preguntarme? -Dijo finalmente lo más tranquilo que pudo.

-¿Que si puedo usar ese libro que encontré en tu baúl? -Dijo mostrandole un libro de pasta negra y gastada que tenía en las manos.

Harry miró el libro por unos segundos y luego asintió. Era un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca de los Black y tenía más años que él así que no debía haber problema si lo usaba para la tarea.

-¿Nececitas alguna otra cosa?

-¿Espacio en la mesa?

Harry sacó su varita y le dio un par de golpes a la mesa que comenzó a agrandarse hasta ser lo suficientemente grande como para que trabajaran dos personas. Luego con otro golpe hizo que los papeles se ordenaran en un montón. Después consultó su reloj de muñeca.

-Son casi las dos y media, tienes una hora y media para terminar.

-¡No hay forma de que acabe esto en una hora y media!

-Pues debiste pensarlo antes de dejar el ensayo para el último momento. Draco y yo nos vamos a las cuatro y el libro se guarda a esa hora.

Malfoy intentó fulminarlo con la mirada, pero Harry lo ignoró y fue a ver a Draco que parecía estarse quedando dormido.

* * *

 **Otro capítulo más. No hubo mucha acción, pero si mucho Draco Malfoy y gente enojada, jaja.  
**

 **Gracias por los comentarios, y espero lo hayan disfrutado.  
**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo X**

-Sr. Potter, buenas tardes. Lo saludo McGonagal cuando Harry abrió la puerta.- Se ve cansado, ¿Sucedió algo?

-No, nada. -Respondió de inmediato.- No se preocupe.

-¿El sr. Malfoy está bien?

-Sí. - _Demasiado bien._ Agregó para si al recordar lo sucedido hacía menos de media hora cuando había anunciado que era hora de irse.

Malfoy, que no había terminado la tarea, había comenzado a hacer una pataleta y esto había despertado a Draco así que el niño había terminado cayendo (literalmente, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de si había sido a propósito o por accidente) de regeso a su tiempo sólo para volver segundos más tarde a quejarse de lo sucedido.

Harry se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras recordaba. De no haber sido por que Blaise había llegado a ver a Draco en ese momento, dándole una excusa para hacer que Malfoy se fuera, probablemente aún seguiría peleando con él.

-Muy bien. -Respondió McGonagal no muy convencida, pero decidiendo dejar aquel tema para otro momento.- ¿Por qué no toma asiento?

-Gracias. ¿Sucedió algo con la profesora Cromwell? -Preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio de McGonagal.- No recuerdo que mencionara nada sobre un descanso la última vez que la vi.

-Fue algo repentino. Parece que su hija tuvo algunas complicaciones con su embarazo...

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, no se preocupe, no fue nada grave. Sin embargo, le mandaron descanso así que la profesora Cromwell decidió tomarse un año sabático para ayudarle con los niños.

-Oh, ya veo. -Respondió Harry aliviado.

-Ahora, ¿le apetece una tasa de té mientras hablamos sobre su contrato?

-Sobre eso...

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, bueno, sí. Bueno, me refiero a que usted sabe que Draco aún necesita mucha atención, así que realmente no tengo tiempo. Además, no creo que a Madam Pomfrey le haga mucha gracia tener que vigirlarlo todos los días.

-Oh, no hay por que preocuparse. -Dijo la directora moviendo la mano.- Ya hablé con ella acerca de esto y dice que no le molestaría cuidarlo un par de días a la semana. Por lo demás, el sr. Abbey dice que ha sido una buena compañía en la biblioteca estos días y dudo que a Hagrid le moleste vigilarlo también de vez en cuando si usted no tiene tiempo, así que no creo que haya mucho problema a ese respecto.

Harry la miró sin saber que decir, pero con el presentimiento de que algo extraño estaba pasando.

-Además, -continuó la mujer como sin nada.- creo que el contacto con la gente también sería de ayuda para el señor Malfoy, y que mejor que en un lugar seguro y relativamente tranquilo como lo es Hogwarts. Eso sin mencionar que se trata de un trabajo sin riesgos y muy estable para usted, lo que a su vez beneficiaría al señor Malfoy como estoy segura de que usted se dará cuenta.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Definitivamente algo estaba pasando.

-No me diga que esto tiene que ver con me me haya llamado para que la ayudara con la creatura del castillo en lugar llamar a Luna o alguien más calificado.

-Sí, bueno, ambos sabemos que ella está embarazada. No podía arriesgarme a que algo le sucediera, ¿o sí?

-¡Está en Brazil buscando un no se qué de cola azulada por que su saliva es buena para los recién nacidos! -Explotó Harry.

-Sí, pero eso fue decisión de ella y de su esposo. No hubiera sido correcto que yo le propusiera algo tan peligroso en su estado. -Harry dio un resoplido. La única decisión que Rolf había podido tomar con respecto a ese viaje había sido la de seguir a su esposa para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada. Estaba seguro de que Rolf habría saltado de gusto si McGonagal le hubiera pedido ayuda a Luna. Así al menos estaría buscando animales misteriosos en un lugar seguro en lugar de andar saltando de aquí a allá en las selvas de Brazil durante su embarazo.- Además, dado su historial y tus habilidades con las creaturas mágicas, pensé que sería una opción adecuada después de la Sra. Escamander para realizar la tarea.

-¿Y cómo se supone que busque a la creatura entonces si además tengo que dar clases?

-Oh, estoy segura de que puede continuar con eso en su tiempo libre.

Aquello fue demasiado.

-¡Muy bien, quiero saber exactamente que es lo que está pasando! -Exclamó Harry cruzando los brazos.- Primero me dice que es una emergencia y que quiere que lo encuentre antes de que comiencen las clases y ahora me dice que lo busque en mi tiempo libre. ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

McGonagal lo miró fijamente por unos segundos como tratando de decidir que hacer. Finalmente suspiró.

-¿Está seguro de que no quiere una taza de té?

-No, quiero saber que es lo que está pasando. -Comenzaba a sentirse como si estuviera de nuevo frente a Dumbledore en sus días de escuela.

-Muy bien, yo si tomaré una. -La anciana bruja chasqueó los dedos y un segundo más tarde un elfo doméstico apareció en la habitación.- Un té de manzanilla y unos panecillos por favor. Potter, ¿seguro que no quiere nada? -Harry ignoró la pregunta y siguió mirando a la directora en silencio.- Está bien, entonces sería todo.

El elfo desapareció con una pequeña reverencia para reaparecer unos segundos más tarde con una humeante taza de té y un plato de panecillos de distintos sabores.

-Muy bien. ¿Va a darme una explicación ahora? -Preguntó Harry que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

McGonagal suspiró de nuevo y le dió un sorbo a su té antes de contestar.

-Como sabrás, he estado en contacto con Molly Weasley desde año nuevo, para estar al corriente del estado del sr. Malfoy. Bueno, durante una de esas visitas ella parecía preocupada con respecto al caso con el que estabas ayudando a los aurores y todas estuvimos de acuerdo en que necesitabas un trabajo menos peligroso y más estable.

-Pero usted sabe todas las atenciones que Draco necesita. Es por eso que dejé mi trabajo en el ministerio en primer lugar.

-Por lo que he visto en estos días el sr. Malfoy se encuentra mucho mejor así que no creo que sea necesaria una vigilancia constante. Además, es muy difrerente ser el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores a un profesor. -Tomó otro sorbo de té y luego continuó.- Además, como sabes las habitaciónes de cada profesor están conectada a su oficina por lo que el sr. Malfoy podría permanecer ahí o en la oficina mientras das clases y quedar al cuidado de Madam Pomfrey, el sr. Abbey o Hagrid de ser necesario.

-Pero, ¿qué tal si alguno de los alumnos le hace algo? Usted conoce la actitud de la gente con respecto a todo lo que tenga que ver con Voldemort.

-Yo no me preocuparía demasiado por eso. La mayoría de los profesores ya estaban aquí cuando ustedes eran estudiantes y los conocen a ambos así que no creo que permitan que algo malo le pase.

-Se ve que no ha hablado con Slughorn.

-Sí bueno, ya conoces como es. Desde la guerra ha tratado de cambiar, pero a veces resulta difícil dejar los viejos hábitos.

Harry no estaba convencido. Por la forma en la que Slughorn le había hablado la última vez que se habían visto estaba seguro de que no se trataba de un hábito .

-¿Así que básicamente usted y la sra. Weasley planearon todo esto para mantenerme ocupado? -Dijo Harry regresando al tema original.- Podrían habermelo dicho, ¿sabe?

-Sinceramente Potter, con lo terco que eres Hermione Weasley sugirió que sería mejor usar un método menos directo. Aunque admito que si bien nuestra idea solo comprendía lo de la creatura, ahora que se ha abierto este puesto pensé que sería una buena oportunidad al menos por un año. Además, ambos sabemos lo mucho que te gusta venir a dar pláticas a los de sexto y séptimo año, sin mencionar lo del Ejército de Dumbledore. Escuché de un pajarito lo buen instructor que eras.

Harry suspiró. De verdad le gustaba dar pláticas a los alumnos y era verdad que se había divertido bastante enseñando a sus amigos. Tenía que admitir que la directora tenía un punto.

McGonagal debió notar lo que estaba pensando por que sonrió y dijo:

-Bueno, ya que estamos en la misma página por que no tomas un panecillo y hablamos sobre el puesto. Aunque si lo desas puedes consultarlo con la almohada y darme tu respuesta mañana.

Harry la miró fijamente y entrecerró los ojos tratando de adivinar lo que había detrás de aquello. Estaba seguro de que si no aceptaba en ese momento aquella noche recibiría una visita de la sra. Weasley. Además, por fin había descubierto por que Hermione había insistido tanto en que aceptara ayudar a McGonagal y conociéndola no iba a estar tranquilo hasta que firmara el contrato.

Suspiró de nuevo. Era inútil oponer resistencia.

...

Eran casi las seis cuando Harry salió de la oficina de McGonagal. Había pasado la última hora y media discutiendo con ella sobre las clases y sentía la cabeza a reventar. Lo único bueno era que la directora le había permitido usar los planes de clase que la profesora Cromwell ya había preparado, lo que tampoco era mucho consuelo por que aún no entendía como es que se suponía que lidiara con dar clases, buscar una creatura misteriosa y cuidar de Draco al mismo tiempo en sus dos versiones.

Aunque Draco (el grande) no era difícil de cuidar aún necesitaba ayuda para casi todo, además de que no podía defenderse. Le aterraba pensar que pasaría si alguno de los alumnos intentaba lastimarlo. Y luego estaba lo de los portales que se abrían en cualquier lugar y a cualquier momento. Siempre podía tratar de mantener a Draco (el grande) calmado para que no se abrieran, pero eso no resolvía el problema del todo por que no tenía idea de que hacer con mini Draco yendo y viniendo a su antojo.

Sintió que algo lo jalaba del brazo y de pronto cayó hacia atrás. Al mirar al rededor se fijó en que Neville lo miraba desde arriba.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó su amigo mientras le daba la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.- Estuviste a punto de caer al lago.

Harry miró al frente. Estaba parado a solo unos pasos de la orilla.

-Sí, lo siento. Es que estaba pensando en algo.

-Creo que me dí cuenta. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Draco está bien?

-Sí, todo está bien. Es solo que... ¿Sabías que la profesora Cromwell va a tomarse un descanso?

-Creo que McGonagal dijo algo de eso en el almuerzo, pero también dijo que ya tenía a alguien para el puesto. ¿Por qué?

-Por que me ofreció el puesto. -dijo con una sonrisa torcida que Neville no pareció notar.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y aceptaste? Por que serías un excelente profesor de DCAO.

-De hecho lo hice por qué...

-¡Felicidades! -Lo interrumpió Neville dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-No es como si hubiera tenido opción de todas formas. -Terminó Harry.

La sonrisa de Neville desapareció de su cara mientras pensaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me refiero a que McGonagal, Hermione y la sra. Weasley habían estado conspirando en mi contra desde hace meses. Parecen creer que necesito un trabajo más tranquilo y estable, así que si no hubiera aceptado no habría podido vivir en paz hasta no firmar el contrato. -Se pasó una mano por el cabello.- No entiendo por que no se dan cuenta de que Draco todavía necesita que lo ayude para todo, así que no se como pretenden que de clases y lo cuide al mismo tiempo...

Neville miró a su amigo. Podía entender su preocupación, pero sabía que las tres mujeres tenían un punto válido. Aunque Harry había dejado su puesto en la oficina de aurores todavía los ayudaba con los casos complicados. El sabía por experiencia que "complicado" también quería decir peligroso así que no le sorprendía que las tres mujeres estuvieran tan preocupadas. Después de todo, ¿qué haría Draco si algo llegara a pasarle a Harry? Obviamente no iba a quedarse en la calle, pero era probable que se encerrará en su mente y nunca volviera a salir de ahí. Por otro lado...

-Harry -dijo Neville interrumpiendo las quejas del otro hombre- creo que ellas tienen razón...

-¡Claro que no!

Neville se paró frente a su amigo y puso las manos en sus hombros.

-¡Harry! No puedes detener toda tu vida para cuidarlo. No puedes estar siempre con él.

-¡No voy a internarlo en San Mungo! -Exclamó Harry indignado. ¿Cómo se atreívía a sugerir eso?

Neville tomó aire para calmarse antes de continuar.

-Sabes que no quise decir eso. -Harry abrió la boca para protestar pero Neville siguió hablando antes de que pudiera decir algo.- Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes que estar cuidandolo siempre, también tienes que vivir tu vida. Has pasado el último año encerrado en tu casa con él, no es sano por mucho que quieras ayudarlo.

-Pero él todavía necesita tanta ayuda. Tú sabes que apenas y puede hacer unas cuantas cosas como: comer solo, o vestirse, o bañarse. Lo más difícil que puede hacer es poner un DVD desde su caja.

-Pero está mejorando. ¿No te quejaste el otro día de lo empalagoso que se pone en las noches cuando quiere sexo? ¿O durante la Copa de Quiddich? Dijiste que no podías sacarlo de la tienda por nada del mundo. ¿O qué tal lo del otro día? Dijiste que solo le tomó tres días decidir que estaba aburrido en la enfermería y escaparse de ahí.

-Exáctamente. ¡Le tomó tres días decidir eso! ¡Le toma media hora responder a una pregunta de sí o no, si tengo suerte por que la mayoría del tiempo no puede hacer ni siquiera eso! ¿Qué va a hacer si alguien intenta hacerle daño?

-Bueno, no creo que McGonagal, o Hagrid o alguno de los profesores que lo conoce deje que le hagan daño.

-¿Y qué tal si se encuentra con Peeves?

-Podrías pedirle ayuda al Barón Sanguinario con eso.

-Pero...

-Harry, está bien. -apretó los hombros del moreno.- Puedes pedir ayuda si la necesitas. No creo que a la sra. Pomfrey o Hagrid, o yo nos quejemos si nos pides que lo cuidemos de vez en cuando. Además, si decides por alguna razón que el castillo no te parece seguro siempre puedes enviarlo a la Madriguera durante la mañana. No creo que la sra. Weasley so moleste por eso, después de todo eres casi como uno de sus hijos.

-Es solo que no quisiera molestarlos. Además...

-Está bien, se que te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle, pero está bien. Ninguno de nosotros va a hacerle daño.

-Ya lo sé. ¿Pero qué tal si pasa algo y se encierra de nuevo?

Neville suspiró.

-Bueno, ha pasado solo un año, no puedes esperar que todo sea perfecto. Además, ha mejorado mucho en este tiempo, y tú sabes que podría haber sido muy diferente.

Harry se quedó en silencio al escuchar eso. Luego se sintió como un completo idiota. Desde luego sabía que podía hacer sido mucho peor y aquí estaba, quejándose con Neville de entre todo el mundo. ¡¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?!

-Lo.. lo siento mucho. -consiguió decir finalmente.- Yo no... no quería...

-Está bien. -Respondió Neville con una sonrisa triste.- Se que es difícil lidiar con algo así y a veces uno necesita alguien con quien desahogarse. Yo solía hacerlo con mi abuela cuando era pequeño. Ahora lo hago con Hannah de vez en cuando si me siento deprimido después de ir a visitarlos, así que está bien si quieres venir a hablar o quejarte. ¿De a cuerdo?

-Sí... de verdad lo siento.

-Está bien, ya no te preocupes por eso. -dijo moviendo la mano.- ¿Qué tal algo de té en mi oficina para calmarte antes de volver a la posada? -Harry asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia los invernaderos.- Entonces, ¿qué hacías por aquí si la puerta está de ese lado? -Preguntó Neville un minuto más tarde deteniendose a señalar hacia el frente.

-Oh. -Dijo Harry deteniendose también mientras recordaba de pronto por qué estaba ahí.- McGonagal me pidió que te dijera que nos espera mañana a las diez para discutir sobre las obligaciones del Jefe de Casa. Dijo que podíamos compartirlas ya que es solo por un año y ninguno de los dos tiene mucha experiencia.

-Ya veo. -dijo mirando hacia el castillo.- Por cierto, -continuó mientras su expresión de nerviosismo cambiaba a una de curiosidad.- por alguna razón creo que lo de Draco no era lo único que te preocupaba.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso era tan transparente?

-¿Por que lo dices? -preguntó cautelosamente.

-No lo sé, solo tengo una corazonada.

Ahora Harry estaba aún más confundido. No podía ser tan fácil de leer luego de tanto tiempo como auror, ¿o sí?

-Bueno, hay algo. -Admitió finalmente.- Pero no estoy seguro de si me creerías aunque te lo contara.

-Todo depende. -Comenzó Neville con una sonrisa extraña y sospechosa.- ¿Tiene algo que ver con un niño rubio, de como doce años y que se ve igualito a Draco Malfoy?

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo. Como habrán notado me tarde un poco con el capítulo. Por alguna razón no podía darle el sentimiento que quería y tuve que reescribirlo como muchas veces. ¿Qué les pareció la conversación con Neville? He estado buscando un lugar donde ponerla desde hace capítulos pero no había encontrado donde así que espero que no haya quedado demasiado forzado.**

 **Como sea, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	11. Capítulo 11

****Capítulo XI****

-Todo depende. ¿Tiene algo que ver con un niño rubio, de como doce años y que se ve igualito a Draco Malfoy?

Harry cerró los ojos al escuchar eso. No había forma de que Malfoy...

-¡Potter! -Escuchó antes de poder decir algo. - Me parece que este jovencito te estaba buscando.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró exactamente lo que había temido, a Draco Malfoy, de doce años, caminando junto con Minerva McGonagal, Directora de Hogwarts. Respiró hondo y deseo poder viajar en el tiempo él también.

-Antes de que comiences a regañarme déjame decirte que fue un accidente.-comenzó el niño en cuanto llegó a donde Harry estaba.- Lo único que quería era que me prestaras tu libro de nuevo para terminar mi ensayo.

-No te dije que...

-Sí, ya lo sé. Creí que había quedado claro que había hecho la mayoría la última vez que vine aunque fueras un completo idiota y me dieras solo una hora y media para hacerlo. -Malfoy ignoró la mirada que Harry le estaba lanzando y continuó.- Lo que quería decir es que mi primer ensayo sufrió un accidente. -Levantó el pedazo de pergamino quemado y se lo mostró a Harry.- ¿Lo ves? Así que necesito tu libro para poder terminar mi tarea si no te importa.

Harry comenzó a contar hasta diez.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No. -respondió Harry de inmediato volteando a ver a la directora.

-¡Por supuesto que si hay un problema Potter! Tengo que terminar un ensayo para mañana a la 1:00 y aún tengo que reescribirlo así que...

-Dijiste que tu clase era en la mañana.

Draco giró los ojos.

-Eso es los lunes. -Contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Mañana es martes y como seguro sabes Transfiguraciones es a la una los martes, y creeme, tengo mejores cosas que hacer en el almuerzo que terminar la tarea así que necesito el libro y lo necesito ahora, ¿entendido?

Harry abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpido por McGonagal antes de poder decir algo de lo que probablemente se habría arrepentido.

-Sr. Potter, ¿puede explicarme que es lo que está sucediendo? -Exclamó la directora un tanto irritada por la situación.- Hasta donde yo se estamos en vacaciones de verano, el día de hoy es viernes y no hay clases de nada hasta septiembre.

Harry miró a la mujer recordando de repente que había más gente ahí ahí. Entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó un quejido. ¿Cómo iba a explicar lo que estaba pasando?

-Neville, ¿me prestarías tu oficina? -Dijo finalmente.

-Seguro. Haré algo de té. -Respondió el Gryffindor presintiendo una buena conversación en el futuro por que no había forma de que alguien actuara tanto como Draco Malfoy a menos que se tratara de Draco Malfoy, y si así era... esta en verdad iba a ser una conversación interesante.

-Gracias.

-¡Oye! ¿Y qué pasó con mi tarea? Todavía tengo que terminarla por si no sabias.

-Malfoy, oficina

-Pero...

-¡Oficina, ahora! -Le ordenó Harry al mismo tiempo que señalaba uno de los invernaderos.

-Muy bien. -Respondió el niño a regañadientes.- ¡Qué genio! ¿Qué acaso Snape te lo contagió? Porque... -Harry respiró hondo y comenzó a empujarlo en la dirección correcta mientras ignoraba todas sus quejas.

Muy bien Sr. Potter. -Comenzó McGonagal algunos minutos después cuando todos (excepto Malfoy que había terminado sentado en una esquina después de que lo regañaran por no dejar de hablar y ahora miraba a todos con cara de pocos amigos) estaban sentados comodamente alrededor del escritorio con una humeante taza de té.- ¿Quiere explicarme qué es lo que esta sucediendo y quien es ese jovencito?

Harry volteó a ver al niño y luego a los dos profesores mientras trataba de hayar las palabras correctas.

-¿No medigas que Draco se tomó una poción rejuvenecedora por accidente o algo así? -Preguntó Neville tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

-Ojalá. -Respondió Harry, a lo que Malfoy le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Sin embargo, -lo interrumpió McGongal.- no creo que sea el caso ya que la poción rejuvenecedora no borra la memoria. Además, -tomó un sorbo de té.- dudo que el la condición del sr. Malfoy se resolviera tan facilmente, así que si fuera tan amable de explicarnos quien es él.

-Draco Malfoy. -Dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Es acaso una broma o algo así? -Exclamó la directora indignada.

-Lo que pasa es que...

-¡Potter, no se supone que vayas por ahí contando los secretos de otras personas! -Gritó Malfoy desde su esquina.

-Y no se supone que tú andes apareciendo en cualquier lugar en cualquier momento.

-¡Bueno, pues no es mi culpa que la clase se cancelara o que Crabbe se tropezara y tirara mi tarea al fuego! ¡Además, yo solo quería venir mañana a preguntarte si habías aceptado el estúpido trabajo! -Harry creyó ver que el niño se sonrojaba un segundo antes de voltear a mirar el piso.- Y no es mi culpa que no pueda controlarlo. No es como si hubiera alguien que me enseñara. -Añadió para si aunque el resto de los presentes también pudieron escucharlo.

Harry suspiró. Sabía que aquello era cierto así que en realidad no podía culpar al niño por haber llegado el día equivocado.

-Está bien. ¿Puedo contarlo entonces?

-No. Lo haré yo. -Acto seguido Malfoy se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta donde los adultos estaban.- Muy bien, solo pienso decirlo una vez así que pongan atención.

Los tres adultos lo miraron en silencio, dos de ellos con curiosidad y el tercero conteniendo la respiración.

-Yo, Draco Malfoy puedo abrir portales y viajar por el tiempo. Ahora, dicho eso me voy.

-Malfoy... -Comenzó Harry.

-¿Qué? Tengo cosas que hacer así que tal si tú terminas tu plática y nos vemos en una hora. ¿De acuerdo?

Y antes de poder protestar, Harrry vio como se abría un portal detrás del niño que se volteó solo para encontrar a un muy confundido Blaise Sabini y a un muy molesto Draco Malfoy al otro lado.

-¡Qué entrada! -dijo Blaise mirando alrededor.- Pero si ibas a salir por solo cinco minutos no veo para que necesitabas niñera, Potter. Profesora McGonagal, Lonbottom, buenas tardes. -Saludó a los otros dos adultos quienes solo asintieron en medio de la confusión y sorpresa de lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras tanto Malfoy había ido a buscar refugio detrás de la silla de Harry.

-Creo que otra vez te equivocaste de tiempo. -Respondió Harry tranquilamente al ver la cara de desconcierto del niño.

-Pero... ¿Él lo sabe? -Preguntó al notar que Blaise no parecía muy sorprendido de verlo ahí.

-Estaba escondido en el baño el día que me dijiste sobre como cerrar los portales.

Malfoy se sonrojó.

-Pero no voy a decirle a nadie. Lo prometo. -Añadió Blaise de inmediato.

Malfoy asintió en silencio.

-Sabini, ¿podrías cuidarlo por un par de horas mientras termina una tarea con un libro de mi baúl?

-Claro. -respondió el otro Slytherin haciéndose hacia un lado para dejar pasar al niño.

Malfoy miró a Draco sentado en la cama y luego de regreso a Harry. El Gryffindor lo empujó suavemente hacia adelante. No era como si Draco pudiera cumplir sus amenazas de todas formas (no si quería vivir por lo menos). Finalmente el niño tomó aire y cruzo el portal que se cerró un segundo más tarde.

-¿Y bien? -escuchó que decía McGonagal después de unos minutos de silencio.

Harry respiró hondo. Esta iba a ser una larga conversación después de todo.

 ** **-o-O-o-****

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando Harry entró su habitación en Las Tres Escobas. Lo primero que notó es que había dos Malfoys ocupando la cama, y luego, que Blaise estaba sentado junto a la ventana leyendo una de las novelas de Draco.

-Realmente no entiendo por que le gustan estas cosas. -Comentó Blaise al mismo tiempo que Harry cerraba la puerta.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hacia él.

-No parece del tipo, ¿verdad?

-No.-Blaise cerró el libro y volteó a ver a Harry.- Por cierto, ¿cuando dijiste dos horas supongo que te referías de seis a ocho?

-Lo siento, olvidé la diferencia de tiempo, y no pensé que fuera tardar tanto.

Blaise sacudió la mano y Harry se sentó en la silla que había al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Y al final todo quedó resuelto?

-Sí, McGonagal y Neville dijeron que me ayudarían en lo que pudieran ya que ninguno de los dos parece tener mucho control de todas formas. -Dijo mirando a los dos Malfoys en la cama.- Además, McGonagal pareció aliviada cuando le dije que Dumbledore y Snape habían estado enterados de su habilidad. Dijo que le iba a preguntar al retrato de Dumbledore por si tenía algún consejo.

-Suena bien. Por acá todo estuvo tranquilo, aunque creo que mini Draco quería decirte algo, solo que... -Y señaló a Malfoy con la cabeza.- Debió ser muy tarde en su tiempo para que se quedara dormido tan temprano. -Añadió.

Harry sacudió lentamente la cabeza sonriendo.

-No me extrañaría.

-En fin. Es muy confuso tener a dos Dracos aquí al mismo tiempo.

Harry miró de nuevo a los dos Malfoys y asintió.

-Así que le pregunté como es que lidia con eso, -continuó Blaise.- y me dijo que generalmente piensa en su otro yo como si fuera una persona diferente. Dice que se dió ese consejo a si mismo a los cuatro años, pero el punto es, -continuó ahora con voz más seria.- que creo que hace lo mismo con el resto de la gente aquí y por eso actúa de forma tan diferente.

-¿Te refieres a que para él es algo así como si estuviera en otro mundo?

Blaise asintió.

-Otro mundo en donde no tiene que preocuparse por que alguien sepa su secreto, ni de lo que otros piensen de él. Probablemente por que sabe (aunque sea de forma inconsciente), que tú estas para defenderlo. -Volteó a ver a Draco y Harry hizo lo mismo.

-Supongo que tiene algo de sentido. -Respondió Harry en voz baja, aunque no estaba seguro de que la segunda parte fuera del todo real.

-Como sea buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. Y gracias por cuidarlos. -Respondió Harry al tiempo que Blaise se levantaba de la silla.

-No hay problema. ¿Crees que a Draco le importe si me lo llevo prestado? -Levantó el libro y se lo enseñó a Harry.

-No lo creo, y de todas formas...

-No es que pueda quejarse aunque quisiera hacerlo. -Terminó Blaise con una pequeña sonrisa malvada mientras caminaba hacia la pierta. Después de todo que clase de buen amigo sería si no hiciera enojar a Draco de vez en cuando.- De todos modos, te veré otro día.

Blaise abrió la puerta y Harry alzó la mano para despedirse. Después, se levantó de la silla para bajar a pedir algo de cenar mientras se preguntaba como iba a dormir aquella noche.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por su paciencia, espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos la próxima.  
**


	12. Capítulo 12

****Capítulo XII****

Un par de días más tarde Harry se ocupaba en ordenar su oficina mientras Draco miraba una película en la habitación de al lado. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para conseguir una televisió y un DVD modificados que pudieran trabajar con magia, haciendo mucho más fácil entretener a Draco cuando él estaba ocupado.

-¡Petrificaron al enano! -escuchó que decía una voz infantil desde atrás mientras abría una caja sobre su escritorio.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con Malfoy parado frente a la puerta que daba al salón de DCAO con una cara como si acabara de ver a Peeves huir después de lanzarle tizas a Snape por la espalda dejándolo en el pasillo como único sospechoso.

-¿Qué?

-Petrificaron al enano. -repitió Malfoy, pero viendo que Harry estaba tan confundido con antes, añadió.- ¡El enano sangre sucia que sigue a Potter a todos lados! Creí que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto en conversaciones anteriores.

-¿Te refieres a Colin Creevey?

-¿Qué otro enano sangre sucia conoces? Enserio Potter...

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarlo así? -Lo interrumpió Harry comenzando a molestarse.- En realidad, preferiría que lo llamaras solo por su nombre.

Malfoy sin embargo lo ignoró y continuó como sin nada.

-Lo petrificaron antier después del partido de Quidditch.

-¿Y?

Pero en lugar de responder Malfoy volteo a mirar el piso mientras hacía círculos con el pie derecho. Harry suspiró, algo que hacía muy seguido desde que Malfoy había comenzado a visitarlo.

-No me digas que has estado pensando todo este tiempo en que de alguna forma es culpa tuya.

\- Es que... yo le dije que fuera a verte en la noche para meterlo en problemas... Además, de que dije como un millón de veces que quería que lo petrificaran por que no dejaba de seguir a Potter...

-¿Eres el heredero de Slytherin?

Malfoy lo miró como tratando de averiguar si estaba bromeando, pero aún así contestó.

-No. Mi padre me lo hubiera dicho hace años si así fuera.

-Entonces, solo por que Collin te hizo caso no significa que sea tu culpa. No es como si lo hubieras hecho a propósito para lastimarlo.

-¿Y que parte de meterlo en problemas es lo que no entendiste? -Protestó Malfoy automáticamente.- ¿O también olvidaste la vez que llamé sangre sucia a Granger? Por supuesto que puedo lastimar a alguien cuando quiero.

-¿Así? ¿Y eso es lo peor que tienes?

Malfoy se quedó en silencio unos minutos mientras pensaba...

-Bueno, traté de meter en problemas a Potter dos veces para que lo expulsaran. Aunque ninguna funcionó y terminé en detención en la segunda. De verdad, que clase de escuela envia a unos niños al Bosque Prohibido a media noche. Si mi padre se enterara...

Harry estaba a punto de reirse al recordar ambos sucesos. Es más, estaba casi tentado a darle las gracias a Malfoy por lo que había descubierto aquellas dos noches. Por otro lado, Malfoy definitivamente era un niño.

-...Y una vez le lancé el maleficio de las piernas unidas a Longbottom sólo por diversión. ¿Puedes creer que no sabía como quitarlo? Hasta un niño pequeño habría podido hacerlo.

-Muy bien Señor Malvado, por que no me ayudas a arreglar la oficina en lugar de estar pensando tonterías.

Malfoy se quedó quieto por un segundo antes de responder, un tanto sorprendido por la reacción de Harry. Había pensado que iba a regañarlo en lugar de casi reirse y pedirle que le ayudara a acomodar las cosas. Luego, asintió ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y todavía no tenía ganas de volver.

-¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó diez minutos más tarde mientras sacaba de una caja lo que parecía ser un pedazo de cuerda de color carne.

Harry dejó de acomodar los libros en el estante y volteó a ver al niño.

-Una oreja extensible.

-¿Y que hace?

-Sirve para escuchar conversaciones a distancia. Hay de varios largos según lo que necesites.

Malfoy asintió y la devolvió a la caja.

-¿Y esto? -Ahora sostenía en la mano lo que parecía ser un trompo de cristal.

-Un chivatoscopio. Comienza a girar si hay alguien cerca que no sea de confianza. La buena noticia es que está completamente quieto así que parece que no tengo que preocuparme de tí. -Bromeó Harry sin decirle al niño que en realidad estaba desactivado.

Malfoy por su parte hizo cara de puchero y se volteó a dejar el chivatoscopio de regreso en la caja.

-¿Y esto? -Ahora tenía un frasco de cristal con un polvo negro.

-Polvo peruano de obscuridad instantanea. Hace que todo se vuelva obscuro, incluso si usas un hechizo para tratar de iluminarte.

-¿Y para que quieres algo que no te deja ver nada?

-Bueno, hay casos. -respondió Harry que no tenía la intención de explicarle sus posibles usos.

-Ok... -respondió Malfoy no muy convencido, pero regresando el frasco a la caja, probablemente para buscar alguna otra cosa por la cual preguntar.

Otros diez minutos y un desfile de objetos más tarde, Harry decidió que era tiempo de usar la magia y con un pase de su varita hizo que las cosas salieran de las cajas y se acomodaran en sus lugares frente a la asombrada mirada de Malfoy.

-Quiero ver que mi padre haga algo como eso.

Harry sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y fue a sentarse detrás de su escritorio en donde había una pequeña pila de pergaminos.

-¿Entonces que es lo que pasó? Ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para que solo hayas venido por lo de Colin.

-Crabbe y Goyle se pelearon. Algo estúpido sobre sus equipos favoritos de Quidditch, pero no quiero estar en medio.

Harry levantó una ceja en señal de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Después de conocer a Ron y su familia por tanto tiempo sabía lo malo que podía ser meterse en medio de una pelea de dos fanáticos de Quidditch.

-Bueno, yo voy a terminar algo de papeleo así que por que no vas a ver una película con Draco.

-¿Película?

-Sí, es una cosa muggle, como una obra de teatro, pero ya esta grabada y puedes repetirla todas las veces que quieras.

-No gracias. -Respondió Malfoy con desdeño.

-Entonces puedes volver a tu tiempo o sentarte a verme trabajar en silencio.

Malfoy miro la pila de pergaminos mientras consideraba sus opciones. Luego, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que había aparecido junto al librero. Después de todo, la película no podía ser tan mala si a su yo adulto le gustaba.

Cinco minutos más tarde Malfoy había sido completamente hipnotizado por la acción, las explosiones y las naves voladoras.

Harry sonrió y sacudió la cabeza al verlo. Aquello explicaba tantas cosas.

 ** **-o-O-o-****

-Así que, ¿por qué les dijiste a McGonagal y a Neville? -preguntó Harry algún tiempo después mientras tomaba un descanso.

Malfoy volteó a verlo y contestó como sin nada:

-Pensé que necesitarías ayuda para ocultarlo si vas a trabajar en Hogwarts. Digo, McGonagal es la directora así que es como si fuera Dumbledore.

-¿Y Neville?

-Ambos sabemos que es demasiado bueno para aprovecharse de la información, y estaba ahí.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no es un mago oscuro en secreto esperando el momento perfecto para atacar?

-¡Potter, es casi un Hufflepuff! No mataría ni a una mosca. -Respondió Malfoy antes de darse la vuelta y seguir viendo la película.

Harry no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Malfoy y preguntarse que tanto habría cambiado su opinión sobre Neville desde entonces. Por otra parte, Malfoy tenía razón, no había forma de que Neville pudiera usar la información para lastimar a alguien.

-¿Y cómo supiste que había aceptado el trabajo?

-Le pregunté a McGonagal mientras caminábamos. -respondió el niño encogiéndose de hombros y sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.- Por cierto -dijo dándose la vuelta.- ¿en qué trabajabas antes de venir a Hogwarts?

-Consultoría para el ministerio.

-Me refiero a antes de eso. A cuando usabas todo lo de la caja.

-Era auror.

-¡Genial! Aunque mi padre dice que son unos idiotas y no saben hacer bien su trabajo. No es que tú seas un idiota, -añadió en un breve momento de iluminación al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.- no ahora obviamente, por que en mi tiempo si lo eres, pero...

Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si devía decirle sobre Neville, pero bueno, por que arruinar la sorpresa.

-¿Y tú que quieres ser cuando seas grande? -Preguntó cuando Malfoy parecía haberse confudido tanto a si mismo que estaba completamente rojo y tenía el ceño fruncido como si tratara de averiguar en donde había ido mal.

-¿Eh?

-Preguntaba que es lo que quieres ser de grande.

-¡Buscador profesional!

-¿Y tienes algún equipo en mente?

-No realmente. -Respondió Malfoy inclinando la cabeza.- Cualquier equipo esta bien mientras pueda jugar. Además, Crabbe y Goyle dijeron que serían mis fanáticos número no importa en que equipo esté. Y si eso no funciona tal vez algo con pociones, aunque ser auror no suena tan mal. Tal vez debería ponerlo como tercera opción en caso de que lo demás no funcione.

Se escuchó el sonido de una explosión y Malfoy volvió de inmediato a mirar el televisor para ver que estaba pasando, mientras detrás Harry sonreía con tristeza.

 ** **-o-O-o-****

-Y él dijo: "No, yo soy tu padre." -Escuchó que decía Malfoy mientras él terminaba de llenar el otro pergamino.- ¿Puedes creerlo? Es casi como si Snape decidiera adoptar a Potter de repente. -Sí, Malfoy definitivamente se había emocionado con la película.- ¿Tienes la que sigue?

-Para una cosa muggle, de verdad terminó gustándote, ¿no es cierto?

Malfoy se congeló por un momento, probablemente sorprendido por la revelación, pero entonces se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando:

-Bueno, no es como si mi padre estuviera aquí para quejarse. Además, tampoco es que vaya a ir a buscar a Granger para pedirle la siguiente película. Entonces, ¿tienes la que sigue?

-Sí, pero no me digas que todavía quieres verla. Casi es hora de cenar, ¿sabías?

-No, solo quiero pedirtela prestada para verla con el resto de los chicos en mi dormitorio. Por supuesto que la quiero ver ahora, Potter. ¿Por qué otra razón te la pediría?

-Siempre puedes verla otro día.

-No gracias, mejor ahora cuando puedo verla. ¿Qué tal si algo pasa y nunca puedo volver para verla?

Considerando la cantidad de veces que lo había visto en la última semana, Harry dudaba seriamente que algo así fuera a pasar, pero en fin... No es como si pudiera ponerse peor de lo que ya estaba, pensó para si al recordar la cantidad de libros y películas de Star Wars que Draco tenía.

-Muy bien. -Dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla.

Al entrar al otro cuarto, sin embargo, se encontró con que la película ya estaba puesta y Draco estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en la cama.

Qué extraño, pensó Harry mientras tapaba a Draco con la sábana. Había Draco puesto la película por que se suponía que Malfoy debía verla, o simplemente había querido verla también y solo había sido una coincidencia que Malfoy estuviera ahí.

Terminó de acomodar la sábana y suspiró. No muy lejos de ahí Malfoy miraba la película desde la orilla de la cama, completamente perdido en la película.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el siguiente capítulo. Espero les haya gustado y gracias de nuevo por su paciencia.**

 **He estado editando algunos capítulos, nada grande en realidad, pero si una que otra corrección por aquí y por allá. El cambio más grande fue en el primero, que actualicé la semana pasada ya que no terminaba de convencerme (y olvide avisarlo), pero sigue siendo básicamente lo mismo, solamente cambió un poco la narrativa.**

 **Es todo por el momento. Nos leemos en la próxima.**


	13. Capítulo 13

****Hola de nuevo, aqui les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Espero les agrade.****

* * *

 ** **Capítulo XIII****

Extraño, definitivamente extraño, pensaba Harry mientras veía a los estudiantes entrar al Gran bien había pasado los últimos días del verano trabajando junto con Neville para prepararse para el inicio de las clases, nada lo había preparado para esto. Ni siquiera tener que lidiar con Malfoy y su maña de aparecer para quejarse en los momentos más inesperados se acercaba a lo raro que se sentía al verlos sentado desde la mesa de los profesores. Respiró hondo. Era primero de Septiembre, el día del Banquete de Bienvenida y al día siguiente comenzaban las clases.

Mientras pensaba, Harry vio que un niño agitaba su brazo desde la mesa de Hufflepuff. Al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Teddy y levantó la mano para saludarlo mientras el niño volvía a sentarse junto a uno de sus amigos.

Mientras esperaba a que el comedor terminara de llenarse, Harry no pudo evitar notar la forma en la que lo miraban los estudiantes, la mayoría preguntándose que hacía Harry Potter ahí a juzgar por los pedazos de convesación que alcanzaba a escuchar. Finamente, después de lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad, McGonagal se levantó a pedir silencio, justo al mismo tiempo que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrían. Acto seguido los del primero comenzaron a desfilar por el pasillo central. La selección comenzó al poco rato.

Media hora más tarde, cuando todos de primero habían sido selesccionados para sus respectivas casas, la directora se levantó de nuevo.

-A todos los nuevos estudiantes,como directora de Hogwarts quiero decirles: Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. -Se hizo una ronda de aplausos y McGonagal esperó a que terminaran antes de continuar.- Ahora, hay algunos anuncios importantes antes de comenzar el banquete: Primero que nada, la profesora Cromwell ha decidido tomarse un año sabático por lo que quiero presentarles a nuestro profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de este año, el señor Harry Potter.

El gran comedor pareció haber caído bajo un hechizo silenciador cuando Hary se puso de pie. Algunos alumnos lo miraban fijamente desde sus asientos como tratando de decidir si realmente habían escuchado lo que creían haber escuchado, otros intentaban obtener un buen vistazo y el resto estaba demasiado sorprendidos como para moverse. Entonces Teddy comenzó a aplaudir y rápidamente el comedor se llenó de aplausos, exclamaciones de alegría y murmullos acerca de lo que esperaban del nuevo profesor.

Después de algunos minutos McGonagal pidió silencio y continuó con su discurso:

-Ahora, debido a la ausencia de la profesora Cromwell, el Profesor Potter y el Profesor Longbottom han acordado tomar responsabilidades como Jefes Temporales de la Casa de Gryffindor durante este año, asi que invito a los estudiantes de la casa a acercarse a ellos si tienen algún problema.

La mesa de Gryffindor eruptó de nuevo en aplausos y mientras Neville le daba a Harry algunas palmaditas de consolación en el hombro por la gran cantidad de visitas que probablemente recibiría en los siguientes días.

-¡Silencio por favor! Ahora,me gustaría presentarles al señor Draco Malfoy, quien debido a motivos de salud vive con el profesor Potter y nos acompañará también durante todo el año escolar ya que su stado requiere de constante supervisión. Si bien por su condición el sr. Malfoy no puede defenderse, les advierto que cualquiera que sea atrapado haciéndole una broma, molestándolo o algo por el estilo será severamente castigado.

Ahora, para terminar quiero recordarle a los alumnos que el Bosque Prohibido está prohibido como su nombre lo dice y por lo tanto deben permanecer fuera de él en todo momento.

¡Y habiendo dicho eso, les deseo un excelente año escolar y que disfruten el banquete!

Tan pronto la directora tomó asiento, las cinco mesas se llenaron de toda clase de platillos y dio comienzo el baquete. Mientras comía, Harry se sintió de nuevo en casa, casi como si estuviera de vuelta en su primer año, especialmente por la forma en la que lo estudiantes no dejaban de mirarlo, algunos incluso levantándose para poder verlo bien.

Después de terminar con el banquete, Harry regresó a su oficina para dejar a Draco en su habitación antes de ir a presentarse con los estudiantes de Gryffindor. Para su sorpresa se encontro que Malfoy ya estaba en la habitación sentado sobre una almohada en el piso y viendo de nuevo una de las películas de Star Wars. En sus manos tenía una bolsa casi vacia de palomitas que Harry supuso había tomado de los que tenía en la pequeña alacena de su habitación.

-Hola. -Los saludó Malfoy en cuanto entraron en la habitación.- ¿En dónde estaban?

-En el Banquete de Bienvenida. ¿No te había dicho que no vinieras tan tarde?

-Bueno, yo quería decirte algo y vine temprano, pero no estabas que como verás Potter, no es mi culpa.

-¿Y la película y las palomitas?

-Estaba aburrido. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Además, te vi usar el hechizo el otro día y lo intenté y funcionó. -Entonces tomo un bocado de palomitas y siguió viendo la película.

-¿Es algo rápido?

-No lo creo

-Pues entonces vas a tener que seguir esperando por que tengo que ir a presentarme con los estudiantes de Gryffindor.

Malfoy volteó a verlo de nuevo, pero no dijo nada por unos segundos. Entonces se encogió nuevamente de hombros y contestó:

-Ok, yo seguiré viendo la película entonces. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

-De verdad... -Dijo Harry para si moviendo la cabeza al mismo tiempo que llevaba a Draco a la cama. - Llamame a la Torre de Gryffindor si hay alguna emergencia, y preguntale a Draco si tienes algún problema con la película.

-Ok. -Respondió el niño sin ponerle atención.

Entonces Harry se volteó hacia Draco.

-Por favor muestrale que hacer si tiene un problema con la película. -Harry sintió como Draco le apretaba la mano.- Y detenlo si intenta tomar otra bolsa de palomitas. -Draco volvió a apretar su mano.

-¡Oye! -Se quejó Malfoy, pero Harry lo ignoró.

Cinco minutos más tarde se habían acabado las palomitas así que Malfoy, siendo niño y habiendo olvidado completamente lo que Harry le había dicho, decidió ir por otro paquete. Sin embargo, tan pronto se movió sintió que alguien lo tenía tomado de la parte de atrás de la túnica, y al mirar hacia un lado vio que Draco estaba sentado en la cama a un lado de él. Obviamente aquello no iba a detenerlo así que trató de mover la mano, y al no poder hacerlo se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse la túnica, solo para que Draco lo tomara de la muñeca en cuanto él levantó el brazo.

-!Ya entendí! ¡Ya no voy a ir por más palomitas! -Exclamó mientras se le ocurría otra idea.- ¡Ahora sueltame que quiero ir al baño! Y pausa la película por que ya no me acuerdo como.

Esperando que Draco lo soltara para ir a pausar la película, Malfoy se llevó toda una decepción cuando el muchacho solo tomó el control remoto que estaba sobre la cama y apretó un botón sin soltarlo.

-Ahora, ¿quieres soltarme para ir al baño?

Draco lo soltó y Malfoy respiró aliviado mientras se acomodaba la túnica caminaba hacia la cocineta que había al otro lado del cuarto. Detrás de él Draco se había lenvantado y ahora estaba siguiéndolo. Viendo esto, Malfoy soltó un resoplido y se fue dando pisotones al baño. Cuando estuvo dentro se volteó para gritarle a Draco que lo dejara en paz solo para darse cuenta de que el chico estaba parado junto a la puerta. Entonces regresó dando más pisotones y la cerró antes de que su yo adulto pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Para alguien que normalmente actuaba como si fuera una estatua, de verdad podía llegar a ser molesto, pensó Malfoy mientras se ocupaba de su asunto. Por otro lado... no era un Slytherin solo por que sí, y si él quería guerra, iba a tenerla.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el botón para quitar la pausa? -Preguntó dandole el control a Draco después de salir del baño y volver a la cama.

El muchacho lo tomó y apretó el botón. Unos segundos pasaron y mientras se acomodaba en la cama, Malfoy sintió la bolsa vacia de las palomitas.

-¿Podrías tirar la bolsa por mi? Esque esta parte me gusta mucho. -mintió Malfoy tomando la bolsa para dársela a su otro yo, pero Draco solo detuvo de nuevo la película.

Malfoy lo miró fijamente sin decir palabra, pero aún así se levantó a tirar la bolsa. No había problema, aún tenía otro plan así que regreso a sentarse a la cama y siguió viendo la película.

Minutos más tarde, Draco había vuelto por alguna razón a donde Harry lo había dejado así que Malfoy decidió poner en marcha su siguiente plan. Sin decir nada se levantó de la cama y se estiró. Al ver que Draco no se movía sonrió en sus adentros, por supuesto que estaba entretenido, después de todo aquella era una de las partes que más le gustaban y lo sabía por que a él le gustaba también.

Como no queriendo la cosa, Mafoy comenzó a caminar a la cocina, pero en lugar de acercarse a la alacena sacó tomó un vaso del fregadero y se sirvió agua. Volteó mientras se la tomaba y vio que Draco aún seguía viendo la película. Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección...

Entonces comenzó la pelea y Draco aprovechó el momento de una de las explosiones para abrir la puerta de la alacena. Las palomitas, sin embargo habían desaparecido.

-¿Qué...? -comenzó a decir, pero entonces se detuvo y volteó a ver a Draco. El muchacho no se había movido.

Suspiró aliviado y comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar, pero las palomitas no estaban en ningún lado. Confundido, cerró la puerta de la alacena y miró por la habitación preguntandose en donde podían estar escondidas. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba sentado sobre su almohada. La almohada que él había estado usando para sentarse antes de ir al baño.

Lo más en silencio que puso se acercó a la cama gateando y la rodeó para acercarse del otro lado. Entonces se acercó a Draco con cuidado de no hacerlo voltear y levantó la almohada de Harry. Abajo había medio paquete de palomitas sobresaliendo de debajo de la otra almohada.

Sonriendo estiró la mano para tomarlo y de pronto se encontró cayendo a la mitad de la cama.

-Tú... -comenzó después de unos segundos, pero Draco no pareció si quiera inmutarse.

Segundo intento: Malfoy avanzó de nuevo, pero ahora con más cuidado. Evidentemente, volvió a terminar en al otro lado de la cama en menos de cinco segundos.

Tercer intento: le aventó el cojín de Harry para distraerlo y corrió por las palomitas, pero nunca llegó a ellas y elcojín lo golpeó en la cara.

Cuarto intento: Aventó el cojín al piso y volvió a intentarlo.

Quinto intento: ¡Todo sería más fácil si supiera el hechizo convocador!

Más intentos, mismo resultado...

 ** **-o-O-o-****

Cuando Harry volvió veinte minutos más tarde encontró a Draco sentado sobre su almohada y a Malfoy sentado sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados y una cara de puchero. La bolsa de palomitas vacía estaba en la basura, la puerta de la alacena estaba abierta, la cama estaba toda revuelta (excepto por el lugar donde Draco estaba sentado) y su cojín estaba tirado en el piso.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?

-No te metas en lo que no te importa Potter. -Respondió Malfoy obviamente molesto.- Y ya que regresaste yo me voy a dormir..

Habiendo dicho aquello, Malfoy se levantó de la cama, detuvo la película, apagó el DVD y cruzó el portal que acababa de aparecer junto a la cama, todo sin dejar de quejarse por lo bajo sobre algo de lo que Harry solo pudo entender dos cosas: "... sabía lo que iba a hacer..." y "... cuando diablos se las llevó".

-Entonces si intentó ir por más palomitas, ¿verdad? -Preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba a donde Draco estaba. Entonces se sentó junto a él y escuchó que algo plástico crujia. Al voltearse se encontró que de abajo de la almohada de Draco asomaba medio paquete de palomitas.- Draco, ¿podrías sentarte aquí? -Le dijo señalando con la mano un lugar vacio de la cama un poco más adelante. Una vez que Draco hubo obedecido, Harry levantó el cojín. Abajo había siete paquetes de palomitas. Las miró por unos segundos y entonces todo tuvo sentido. -Parece que estuviste ocupado después de todo. -Se rio.- Lo únco que desearía es haber estado aquí para verlo.

Y como respondiendo a su deseo, un pequeño portal del tamaño de un libro grande se abrió frente a ellos.


End file.
